Une pirate, un ninja, un botaniste
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Une pirate, un ninja et un botaniste à Poudlard ! Trois enfants différents, deux garçons et une fille, se rencontrent dans le train et c'est le début d'une longue et folle amitié. Les secrets apparaissent, les passés se confrontent, les dangers pointent le bout de leurs nez.
1. Première année

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Résumé :** _Une pirate, un ninja et un botaniste à Poudlard ! Trois enfants différents, deux garçons et une fille, se rencontrent dans le train et c'est le début d'une longue et folle amitié._ _Les secrets apparaissent, les passés se confontrent, les dangers pointent le bout de leurs nez_.

 **J'alterne entre les noms francais et anglais.** **Début histoire :** Novembre 2018.

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** La première année.

Avec son allure flamboyante, son rouge flashi, il acceuillit les familles à cœur ouvert. Il était prêt à partir, il ne manquait plus que les élèves. Il était celui qui voyageait rapidement jusqu'en Écosse pour la plus fabuleuse et ancienne école de magie du Royaume-Uni. Il était le _Poudlard Express_. Comme chaque premier Septembre, il acceuillait de nouveaux élèves.

Le quai était bondé, les parents accompagnaient leurs enfants jusqu'au train, ces derniers poussaient des chariots pour facilliter le transport des bagages. Certains étudiants souriaient à leurs familles à travers les fenêtres du train.

Et les derniers étudiants montèrent dans le train, les salutations furent des larmes et des rires.

Au fond du train, il y avait un compartiment où trois enfants s'étaient rapidement réfugiés au même moment. Silencieusement, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le partager. Il y avait trois enfants : deux garçons et une fille. Aucun ne se connaissait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu et aucun n'osait parler. Ils étaient tous les trois en première année.

Elle avait des cheveux cramoisis assez long, une mèche couvrait la partie gauche de son visage, ses yeux étaient plutôt étranges ils étaient de couleur violette. Le premier garçon avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux bruns qui fixaient timidement les alentours. Le deuxième garçon avait des cheveux mi-longs ébènes, ses yeux étaient vert comme une émeraude. Il avait une cicatrice sur son front caché par une mèche de cheveux.

Puis la seule fille du groupe prit son courage à deux mains, elle se présenta timidement en anglais :

« Je m'appelle Sushi. »

Les deux autres enfants la regardèrent avec surprise. Elle avait un accent. Elle devrait être étrangère.

« Je suis Neville. » se présenta l'un deux garçons.

« Harry. » dit timidement le deuxième après quelques secondes.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Aucun n'était à l'aise à l'oral, c'était assez difficile pour eux de s'exprimer.

« Hm.. Sushi.. Pourquoi as-tu un accent ? » osa demander Neville.

« Je suis japonaise. » répondit Sushi à leur plus grande surprise.

« J'adore la langue japonaise. » leur avoua Harry rougissant un peu.

« Oh vraiment ? Parles-tu japonais ? » demanda Neville les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai appris un peu avec les animes qui passent à la télévision sous-titrés. » répondit Harry gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision ? » demanda confus Neville.

Sushi et Harry se tournèrent vers lui les yeux écarquillés. Puis ils réalisèrent que le garçon avait propablement vécu dans le monde magique. Excité, Harry expliqua divers objets technologiques à Neville avide de connaître de nouvelles choses et de découvrir le monde non magique.

Au bout de deux longues heures de voyage, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une femme. Il y avait un chariot rempli de sucrerie. Les trois enfants achetèrent quelques sucreries pour les goûter (Sushi et Harry).

« Vous aimez ? » demanda Neville en les regardant curieusement.

« Je préfère celles de chez moi. » répondit honnêtement Sushi.

« Je ne sais pas.. J'ai jamais eu de sucrerie. » bafouilla Harry triste.

Sushi se pencha et attrapa son sac, elle l'ouvrit et farfouilla à l'intérieur. L'enfant sortit son déjeuné et des sucreries à faire envier les deux autres enfants.

« Vous.. Euh.. Voulez-vous goûter ? » demanda t-elle en pointant les diverses patisseries et bonbons.

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? » demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

« Non. Allez-y. Goûtez ! » les encouragea Sushi heureuse.

Ils choisirent soigneusement ce qu'ils voulaient manger et mordirent à pleine dent. Les joues de Neville rosirent, que c'était bon ! Il n'avait jamais rien de mangé aussi délicieux ! Harry était perdu dans un saladier de saveurs nouvelles, il se baignait dans le caramel et se douchait dans la fraise. Sushi rigola en voyant leurs expressions. Le mal l'aise avait été brisé magiquement, ils commençèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard.

Sushi alla rapidement se changer dans la salle de bain, les deux enfants se changèrent et se vêtirent de l'uniforme de l'école. Les trois enfants descendirent du train rejoignant un demi-géant qui se présenta comme étant Hagrid. Ils voyagèrent sur à quatre dans une barque traversant le lac d'un calamar géant.

Le château était situé au sommet d'une colline, il resplendissait et brillait de mille feux. Sushi observait la beauté du château, son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle ressentit toute la magie des lieux atteindre ses sens. C'était magnifique.

Une femme du nom de Minerva Mcgonagall se présenta en tant que telle, elle les emmena dans le hall du château où ils rencontrèrent quelques fantômes. La professeure se lança sur un discours de bienvenue sur l'école et les quatre maisons de l'école. Puis elle les emmena à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

« Wow.. C'est beau. » souffla Sushi en notant l'apparence du plafond.

Mais ce qui était encore plus beau c'était la magie qui régnait dans ces anciens lieux. C'était si riche, si beau, si fort, si chaleureux.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. » déclara la professeure alors plus d'une centaine de paire de yeux les regardait.

Les noms de famille en A et B passèrent rapidement, Sushi s'avança immédiatement après l'annoncement de son nom.

« Charlotte Sushi. »

Le choixpeau, artefact magique créé par les quatre fondateurs, tomba sur sa tête. Et aussitôt dit, une voix masculine retentit dans sa tête.

 _Oh.. Intéressant. Tu es courageuse.. Non pas gryffindor... Ravenclaw ? Non.. sûrement pas. Je pense que tu seras mieux à..._

 **SLYTHERIN !**

Les noms de C à K passèrent rapidement, et Neville Londubat fut appelé.

 _Mh.. Certainement pas Gryffindor... Beaucoup d'ambition.. Tu es cependant très travailleur et loyal... Vaut mieux être..._

 **HUFFLEPUFF !**

Il rejoignit très surpris sa nouvelle maison. Il espérait que Harry vienne également dans sa maison. Ils seront deux. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient même voir Sushi de temps à autre.

« Potter Harry. »

Le nom déclencha des murmures et des chuchotements de la part de tous les élèves, Harry effrayé de se retrouver en tant que centre du monde s'avança sous les regards de tous.

 _Pauvre petit.. Tu fais du trio qui n'a pas eu de chance.. Je pense que tu seras bien à..._

 **HUFFLEPUFFF !**

Le silence tomba. Sushi et Neville furent les premiers à applaudir initiant ainsi le mouvement puisque les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles les suivirent. Le personnel et les Gryffondors furent les derniers à applaudir.

Sushi fit une moue en voyant les plats anglais apparaître sur la grande table, elle s'était assise oprès d'un groupe plus âgé.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda l'un d'eux intrigué.

« Si. J'ai juste jamais mangé de plats anglais. » souffla Sushi penaud.

« Oh. Ton accent est spécial.. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« Non ça ira. » fit Sushi en jetant un regard vers ses deux nouveaux amis à la table des blaireaux.

Le dîner passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût de l'enfant de onze ans. La nourriture anglaise était bonne cependant elle manquait énormément la nourriture japonaise et les sucreries. Lorsque les plats disparurent, les serpents furent les premiers à quitter la salle en direction des donjons. Les préfets de septième année menaient le groupe, les premières et deuxième années se trouvaient au milieu de la masse au grand désespoir de Sushi qui détestait la foule.

Les dortoirs des Slytherins étaient dans les donjons contrairement aux autres maisons. Tout d'abord, la salle commune était vêtue de vert et d'argent, il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils. Les étudiants avaient le choix entre partager un dortoir, une chambre ou prendre une chambre pour soi-même. Alors Sushi décida de prendre une chambre pour elle-même. Son nom apparut en lettre d'argent sur la porte. Elle avait lu dans un livre qu'il était possible de changer la décoration des chambres. Sushi ferma les yeux laissant son imagination changer la décoration. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre avait entièrement changé.

Les murs étaient passés du vert kaki à un vert forêt, des arbres ainsi que des animaux ont ete dessiné un peu partout. Son lit était devenu plus grand, c'était un lit à deux dans comme sa chambre chez elle. Un bureau était apparu en face de son lit avec des mini-étagères pour travailler convenablement. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

« La magie est incroyable et si belle. » murmura Sushi en sentant les tourbillons de magie autour d'elle.

L'enfant mit son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit, les lumières s'éteignirent magiquement, et elle s'endormit.

Du côté des Hufflepuff, les deux garçons découvrirent avec la joie leur salle commune : décorée aux couleurs de la maison, des canapés et des poufs, des lumières flottaient. Ils décidèrent d'emménager dans la même chambre, leurs noms apparurent sur la porte en jaune, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et aménagèrent du mieux qu'ils purent la pièce.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Neville. »

Et ils s'endormirent épuisés.

 **XXX**

Severus Snape ne s'attendait pas que Potter soit chez les blaireaux. Le professeur de potion avait vu le visage déçu de sa collègue de métamorphose, il avait simplement souris. Ponoma Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffles, avait sautillé de joie. À croire que Potter était un objet à gagner. Il soupira. Il sera un élève comme un autre. Il regarda son emploi du temps. Son premier cours de la semaine serait _Poufsouffle-Serpentard._ Il clignota des yeux de surprise. Ah ! Enfin du changement !

« Intéressant.. » marmonna le directeur des Serdaigles passant à côté de lui.

Les Serpentards furent les premiers à arriver dans la salle, ils prirent place d'un côté de la pièce alors que les Poufsouffles prenaient place de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Bonjour à tous. L'art des potions est un art dangereux... »

Sushi soupira discrètement. Elle jeta un œil à son partenaire de table, un certain Blaise Zabini, elle sourit à ses deux amis. Elle vit le professeur s'acharner sur Harry lui posant des questions qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le livre de première année. Elle plissa les yeux jetant un regard glacial au professeur.

« Qu'a t-il fait pour tu lui lances ce regard ? » chuchota Blaise alors qu'ils brassaient la première potion de l'année.

« Il a posé des questions à Harry que quelqu'un en première année ne saura pas. » murmura la japonaise.

Blaise referma sa bouche quand leur directeur de maison vint voir leur potion. Il acquiesça aux deux jetant un regard perçant à Sushi qui lui renvoya un regard glacial.

Minerva Mcgonagall regarda les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards rentraient _ensemble_ dans sa salle de classe. Elle aperçut plus précisément le trio Potter, Londubat, Charlotte ; deux Poufsouffles avec une Serpentard. On aura tout vu.

En regardant les élèves pratiquer la magie en deuxième heure, elle remarqua l'étrange trio assis à la même table. Les autres Serpentards et Poufsouffles fixaient ahuris l'étrange trio.

« Hey Potter ! Londubat ! Pourquoi vous êtes avec elle ?! » demanda un autre Poufsouffle.

« Pourquoi aurons-nous pas le droit d'être avec Sushi ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« C'est un serpent ! » répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Sushi est notre amie. » cassa Neville sèchement pour la défendre.

« Si vous pensez honnêtement que nous allons suivre les préjugés et la discrimination entre maison.. Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. C'est complètement. Harry et Neville sont mes amis. Point barre. » répliqua froidement Sushi en envoyant son plus beau regard _made in Katakuri._

Personne n'osa parler jusqu'à la fin du cours. D'un accord commun, les deux maisons ne voulaient pas briser les amitiés entre les trois premières années.

Le cours de vol fut ennuyeux. Neville fut transporté à l'infirmerie, Malfoy fit son show, Harry devint l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et Sushi prit ses distances avec le reste des premières années.

 **XXX**

 _« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! »_ jura Sushi en japonais en essayant d'ouvrir la porte du placard.

La panique s'installa, elle bougeait la poignée frénétiquement. En regardant autour d'elle, l'enfant vit les murs se rapprocher. Elle paniqua et frappa violemment la porte. Rien n'y faisait. Des larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues, l'enfant se recroquevilla sur elle-même pleurant à chaude larme.

 _« Nii-san.. Nee-chan... »_ murmurait en boucle Sushi en japonais.

Elle ferma ses yeux, la peur l'empêcher de parler et de crier. La panique ne cessait d'augmentée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sushi sentit la magie s'envelopper autour d'elle essayant de la réconforter. Les minutes passèrent, Sushi tombait de plus en plus dans le sommeil ou plutôt dans les cauchemars.

 _« Ta gueule sale vermine ! Ta misérable famille va me le payer ! Je vais te faire souffrir ! » cracha un homme en jetant violemment l'enfant._

 _Il laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il s'approchait de la petite fille. Il lui tira les cheveux brutalement lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'homme la gifla quand elle essaya de se débattre._

 _« Oh oui je sais.. Ha ha ha ha... »_

Elle cria. Sushi lâcha un cri, sa magie réagit instinctivement et l'enveloppa, des larmes recommencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. La porte du placard s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'était le professeur de Sortilège. Flitwick s'accroupit et attrapa l'enfant secoué. Il mordit ses lèvres. Qui avait enfermé une première année de Serpentard dans un placard ? Cela ne restera pas impuni. Flitwick conduisit la petite serpentard au bureau de son directeur de maison. Ce dernier avait eu juste avant _Poufsouffle-Serpentard_. Il avait remarqué l'absence de l'un de ses serpents.

« Severus. J'ai retrouvé l'un de tes serpents _enfermé_ dans un placard. » annonça le directeur de la maison Ravenclaw.

Le professeur de potion le remercia et alla s'occuper de la première année. Sushi s'assit sur une chaise, ses larmes avaient finis par sécher. Il lui donna une potion calmante.

« J'ai besoin de savoir qui t'a enfermé dans ce placard. »

« Ils étaient deux. Ils portaient le blason des rouges et ors. » répondit beaucoup plus calme Sushi.

« Très bien. » nota t-il. « As-tu vu à quoi ils ressemblaient ? »

« Oui. L'un était brun, l'autre châtain. » dit Sushi.

Le professeur nota la description. C'était inacceptable de s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

« Es-tu claustrophobe ? » demanda doucement Severus inquiet.

« Oui. » murmura Sushi.

« D'accord. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Je vais te ramener dans les dortoirs. Tu n'iras pas en cours. Repose toi. »

« Bien monsieur. » accepta Sushi.

 **XXX**

Le garde chasse Hagrid avait invité Harry ainsi que ses deux amis Neville et Sushi à prendre un thé avec lui.

« Comment va l'école ? » demanda Hagrid en leur servant à chacun une tasse de thé.

« Bien. » répondit sans grande joie Sushi éprouvant depuis peu le mal du pays.

« C'est super. » répondirent les deux autres garçons un peu plus enthousiasme.

« Y a t-il eu aucun problème ? » demanda t-il posant devant une assiette de cookie.

Sushi prit timidement un cookie, elle le croqua. Qu'il était dur ! Malgré sa difficulté de le mâcher, la jeune fille mangea le cookie.

« Tout va bien pour moi. » fit Neville.

« Les autres élèves sont collants ! » s'exclama Harry boudeur.

« Et méchant. » ajouta Sushi en se souvenant d'avoir été verbalement agressé et enfermé dans un placard.

Hagrid fronça les sourcils avec inquiètude. Ils discutèrent des différents sujets à l'école, du sport.

« Qui est Touffu ? » demanda curieusement Harry quand Hagrid le mentionna.

« Un cerbère qui garde le troisième étage. » répondit ce dernier sans s'en rendre compte.

« Cerbère ?! Troisième étage ?! » s'exclamèrent surpris les trois enfants.

« Oups. Oubliez ce que j'ai dis. » dit le garde chasse à la va-vite.

Puis les trois amis se rendirent à la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur thé. Ils s'installèrent à une table isolée, Sushi sortit une feuille et un stylo (qui paraissait étrange pour Neville), elle devait écrire une lettre.

« Est-ce que vous restez aux vacances de Noël ? » demanda Sushi alors qu'elle présentait soigneusement sa feuille.

« Oui. » répondirent simultanément les deux garçons.

« Et toi ? » demanda Neville curieux.

« Pareil. »

« Mais tu as le mal du pays non ? » fit confus Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle restait.

« J'habite loin d'ici. Très loin. Plus précisément dans un archipel. » informa Sushi en levant les yeux.

La bouche de ses deux amis formèrent un "O". Elle rit un peu.

« J'ai appris quelque chose à propos d'Halloween. Apparemment, ce sera Weasley qui aurait fait fuir Granger en se moquant d'elle. » révéla Nevillle en utilisant un ton mystérieux.

« Elle n'a pas reçu de sérieux dégât. Elle a été sauvé par un préfet de septième année avant que le troll réduit en charpie Granger. » continua Harry faisant rire Sushi.

« En tout cas, Halloween n'était pas cool. » conclut Sushi.

Neville commença à faire ses devoirs de botanique expliquant les choses à mi-voix à Harry qui n'y comprenait rien. Sushi était la plus vieille de leur groupe suivit par Neville et Harry. Sushi termina sa lettre, plia cette dernière et la glissa dans une enveloppe.

 **XXX**

Noël fut super. Il y avait seulement un Serpentard, quatre Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor. Ils mangeaient ensemble sur la même table. Les trois premières années étaient les seuls de leur année. Il y avait un Serdaigle de troisième année et un autre de quatrième année. Le Gryffondor était un sixième année alors que les deux autres Poufsouffles étaient des septièmes années.

Ils reçurent leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin Noël mis en place la veille. Sushi eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre de l'une de ses aînées - Compote - qui lui avait écris un roman. Elle vit par ailleurs quelques paquets qui correspondaient aux cadeaux communs de sa famille. Il y avait également des livres. Harry reçut une cape invisible, des sucreries, un album photo et des livres. Neville lui eut la surprise d'avoir des livres sur les plantes, des sucreries, un guide sur la nouvelle technologie.

 **XXX**

Ils ne savaient pas _reellement_ comment les choses avaient dégénéré.

Ils se promenaient après le couvre feu lorsqu'ils ont vu le concierge. Ils ont couru se cacher dans une salle abritant un chien des enfers.

« Il faut jouer de la musique, je vais le faire. » chuchota Sushi.

Avec sa baguette magique, elle invoqua une harpe. Elle joua jusqu'à ce que le cerbère s'endorme. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la trappe, ils sautèrent dans le trou. Neville demanda à ses amis de se laisser glisser dans le filet du diable.

« Qu'ont-ils caché ici ? » se demanda Sushi en regardant autour d'elle.

« Aucune idée. » murmura Harry.

Ils aperçurent une paire de clé et un balai. Sushi et Neville se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry qui soupira. D'accord il était bon sur un balai mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il vola facilement jusqu'à la paire de clé et revint vers ses amis.

« Qui sait jouer aux échecs ? » demanda ?Neville.

« Pas moi. » répondirent en même temps les deux autres enfants.

Et Neville leur donna de lui faire confiance. Il usa de ses connaissances en la matière pour passer l'épreuve. Bonne en charade, Sushi réussit les petites épreuves qui menèrent à une grande salle où un miroir était installé.

« N'est-ce pas le professeur de Défense ? » demanda Neville à ses deux amis.

« Je crois bien que c'est lui. » confirma Harry.

« Il parle tout seul. Non.. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. » murmura Sushi.

Soudainement, Quirell se tourna vers eux. Il bégaya quelques mots furieusement parlanr de quelque chose que les trois enfants ne comprenaient pas.

« La.. p... pi... pierre.. » grogna une voix à l'arrière de la tête de Quirell.

« Oui maître. »

Sushi le vit se placer devant le miroir. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

« Utilise Potter. » murmura de nouveau l'étrange voix.

« Oui maître. »

Quirell attrapa le bras du Poufsouffle et le força à regarder le miroir. Harry vit une silhouetre familière apparaîre. Sushi se mordit la lèvre, le professeur s'impatientait, Harry mit sa main dans sa poche. Il y avait une pierre dans sa main.

« Harry ! Bouge toi ! » cria Neville provoquant un mouvement rapide du garçon.

Quirell faillit tomber par terre. Il tira sa baguette et contra les sorts de Sushi. Neville l'attaqua dans le dos, il cria. Il expulsa la baguetre de Sushi, se tourna vers Neville et l'attaqua. Sushi plongea une main dans sa poche, elle en ressortit un couteau. Les mains du professeur étaient refermés autour du cou de Londubat. Harry récupéra la baguette de Sushi, il lui donna, elle le remercia et frappa dans le dos le professeur. Il cria de douleur avant de l'envoyer dans un mur l'assommant. Neville était tombé inconscient. Harry resta seul face à Quirell.

Les trois étudiants se réveillèrent dans l'infirmerie. Le directeur parla avec Harry quelques minutes et les laissa se reposer. Ils restèrent deux semaines à l'infirmerie : un dénommé Justin apportait les cours à Neville et Harry alors que Blaise amenait ses notes à Sushi pour qu'ils puissent rattraper.

Et bientôt la fin de l'année arriva, les vacances d'été excitaient beaucoup les étudiants.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**


	2. Été de la première année

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Résumé :** _Une pirate, un ninja et un botaniste à Poudlard ! Trois enfants différents, deux garçons et une fille, se rencontrent dans le train et c'est le début d'une longue et folle amitié. Les secrets apparaissent, les passés se confrontent, les dangers pointent le bout de leurs nez._ **J'alterne entre les noms français et anglais.**

« Banane. » (anglais)

 _« Kiwi. » (japonais)_

 **Début de l'histoire :** Novembre 2018.

 **CHAPITRE 2 : L'été** **de la première année.**

Ils s'étaient promis de s'écrire.

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley où l'attendait une liste de corvée. Quelle joie. Le jeune garçon écrivait à ses deux amis des lettres identiques durant la nuit ressemblant à des romans. Et Hedwige les livrait tous les trois jours car Sushi habituait loin. Cette dernière avait mis quelques runes (Sushi était très interessée par les runes) sur la chouette pour qu'elle soit protégée. Il écrivait beaucoup parlant de sa famille racontant sa journée, ses rêves, ses désirs à ses deux seuls amis.

Neville n'était pas heureux de retrouver sa grand-mère. Elle le comparait sans cesse à ses parents. Il passait son temps à lire et à apprendre de nouvelles choses ignorant les remarques de Augusta (sa grand-mère) et il écrivait à ses nouveaux amis, pensant à eux. Grâce à eux, il avait pu découvrir le monde non-magique ; et non pas par les livres où la plupart des choses étaient simplement fausses.

Sushi était rentrée chez elle, au beau milieu de la mer, retrouvant sa mère et ses nombreux frères et sœurs. Elle retrouva les routines qu'elle avait quitté, lisait les lettres de ses amis, écrivait des lettres. Ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Sushi avait hâte de les revoir.

Deux mois étaient longs pour les trois nouveaux amis.

Ils décidèrent sans même se concerter de faire leurs devoirs au début des vacances pour être tranquille, du moins ce que firent sans problème Neville et Harry. Sushi avait plus de mal à cause de son emploi du temps assez chargé le jour. Du coup, elle sacrifia une nuit de sommeil pour faire ses devoirs.

 **XXX**

Août était arrivé. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel anglais, la chaleur ravissait les habitants de Londres. Ils portaient des shorts, jupes, robes, tee-shirts. Harry marchait dans les rues les mains dans les poches, il portait un sac à dos, et souriait. Il était très heureux de pouvoir passer des vacances avec ses amis. Neville avait eu l'autorisation de sa grand-mère (à sa plus grande surprise) d'y aller tandis que Sushi avait simplement dis qu'elle serait à Londres en début de semaine.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda le vendeur dans le supermarché.

« J'aimer.. J'aimerais tro.. trouver ces choses sur la liste. » répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

Le vendeur, un homme d'une cinquante d'année, remarqua sa timidité et son mal être, il lui sourit et l'aida à chercher les produits. Harry le remercia avant de quitter le magasin une fois les produits achetés. Il avait hâte de voir ses deux amis de douze ans.

« Harry ! » entendit-il alors qu'il marchait en direction du parc où ils avaient prévu de se retrouver.

Le jeune garçon se tourna d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'élargirent tout comme son sourire étincelant. Il prit dans ses bras Neville gêné.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir Nev ! » s'exclama t-il très heureux.

« Pareil. Il semblerait que Sushi ne soit pas encore là. Je me demande où elle habite... » fit Neville très curieux.

« Au milieu de l'océan avait-elle dit. J'imagine que c'est vraiment loin.. » marmonna Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc pour trouver un coin tranquille où s'asseoir.

« Oh tu as un sac ? Qu'as-tu emmené ? » demanda Neville perplexe.

« J'ai acheté de quoi manger. » répondit Harry surprenant son ami.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et avoua qu'il avait rien emmené même si sa grand-mère lui avait donné de l'argent sorcier.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Nev. On va partager ! » s'exclama Harry en levant ses mains.

Neville lui sourit. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure et demie sans voir leur amie. Cette dernière avait mis du temps pour aller à Londres et trouver le parc. En réalité, Sushi était fatiguée par le décalage horaire. Elle avait dû partir de chez elle jusqu'au Japon où elle prit un avion pour Londres.

« ... Et là Dudley m'a poussé dans les escaliers.. ma magie a... » racontait Harry à mi-voix à son ami.

Sushi se faufila tranquillement derrière eux sans faire de bruit, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle surgit derrière eux.

« Bon.. soir.. jeunes.. padawans. »

Ils sursautèrent à la soudaine voix derrière eux, ils se tournèrent assez vite pour voir Sushi morte de rire. Ils la rejoignirent une minute plus tard dans son hilarité.

« Hahahah vos têtes étaient trop drôles ! » rit Sushi en se tenant le ventre.

« Tu nous as fais peur ! » dit Neville en gloussant alors que Harry se tenait à un arbre.

Elle les rejoignit dans l'herbe où Harry avait installé une grande couverture. Elle déballa des sandwichs, des gâteaux, des bonbons et des boissons. Ils commencèrent à manger avec gourmandise.

« Dis.. Sushi tu as demandé à ta famille si tu pouvais venir ? » demanda Neville.

« J'ai dis à l'un de mes frères aînés que j'allais voir des amis en Angleterre. » répondit honnêtement Sushi. « Il n'a pas dis non alors c'est bon signe. » ajouta t-elle.

« Combien as-tu de frères et sœurs ? » demanda Harry très curieux.

Elle les regarda tour à tour se demandant s'ils la croiraient. Elle songea que oui ils le feraient mais l'information les choquerait, elle le savait.

« Beaucoup de frères. Beaucoup de sœurs. Je vais vous montrer une photo de ma _famille au complet_. » répondit finalement Sushi en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle brandit une photo sous leurs yeux ébahis. Neville et Harry s'étranglèrent en voyant la photo : d'abord la personne qui surplombait toute la famille était la mère de Sushi (expliqua cette dernière), les frères et les sœurs étaient nombreux de différentes tailles et corpulences.

« Wow. » murmura Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Wow.. Est-ce que ta mère est une géante ? » demanda Neville choqué.

« Oui. Je vis dans un endroit appelé Totto Land. C'est un archipel de 34 îles où plusieurs espèces vivent en harmonie. » expliqua Sushi contente.

« Incroyable ! » s'écria Harry impressionné.

« Ici, dans la communauté anglaise, les espèces différentes de nous sorciers sont traitées différemment. » informa Neville gêné.

Sushi fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! _Mama_ ne serait pas contente si ça se passerait comme ça ! »

« Oh ? En tout cas c'est super. Mais si le gouvernement sorcier anglais découvrait.. »

Sushi ricana coupant Neville, l'héritier des Lodubat, surpris.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est ma famille. Vous ne connaissez rien du reste du monde. »

« D'accord.. Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Neville étonné.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. Ce n'est pas le moment. Amusons-nous plutôt. » fit Sushi.

« Sushi a raison. Dans un peu moins d'un mois il y a la rentrée. » approuva Harry désireux de profiter des derniers jours.

« Allons-y. » sourit Neville.

 **XXX**

Toute bonne chose avait une fin. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent à faire les courses pour la rentrée.

« Oï Charlotte ! » s'écria une voix féminine que Sushi reconnut aussitôt.

C'était une élève de quatrième année de la maison Slytherin : Emma Charbon. Elle était accompagnée par Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey et Miles Bletchley.

« Tiens salut Potter, Londubat. » salua Emma joyeusement.

« Bon été les jeunes ? » demanda Marcus.

« Épuisant. » dirent en parfaite synchronisation Sushi et Harry.

« Bien. » se contenta de dire Neville.

Les aînés rigolèrent un peu. Les Serpentards décidèrent de les rejoindre dans les courses. Emma leur raconta qu'elle avait vu le nouveau professeur de Défense.

« C'est un menteur. » termina t-elle agacée contre ce nouveau professeur.

« Je confirme. » dit Adrian lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de la librairie bondée.

Sushi, qui n'aimait pas la foule, leur murmura qu'elle reviendrait un autre jour. L'enfant n'osa rien dire sur la véritable raison, les souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec la foule étaient ancrés dans son esprit. Par soutien, Neville et Harry l'accompagnèrent dans sa démarche.

«Très bien. De toute façon, les livres de Lockart sont de la merde. » accepta Marcus en les suivant vers une autre boutique.

« Puis-je poser une question, Sushi ? » demanda Neville nerveusement.

« Tu viens de le faire. Vaz-y. » rit-elle.

« Tu n'avais pas dis que l'un de tes frères et sœurs viendrait te voir ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

« Si. Il ou elle, je ne sais pas, arrive dans trois jours. » répondit tout simplement Sushi. « Bien que ça ne soit pas encore sûr. » ajouta t-elle un peu plus bas connaissant le _métier_ que sa familee exercait.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Rien. Rien. » sourit Sushi à Harry qui acquiesça.

Le lendemain, matin, les trois amis achetèrent les livres de seconde année à la librairie. Alors que Harry logerait au Chaudron Baveur, Neville allait retourner chez sa grand-mère alors que Sushi allait recevoir la visite de l'un de ses frères ou l'une de ses sœurs. Comme Sushi l'avait prédit, aucun ne vint donc elle rejoignit Harry pour passer les derniers jours dans le Chemin de Traverse.

 **XXX**

« Qui est Dobby ? » demanda Sushi confuse interrompant son ami dans son récit.

« Un elf de maison. » répondit Harry surprenant ses deux amis. « Il a essayé de m'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard. »

Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent face au mur rouge, où la barrière magique était située, prêts à le traverser. Au lieu de traverser le mur, ils frappèrent ce dernier, leurs affaires volèrent, et les voyageurs les regardaient bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Harry étonné.

« La barrière s'est refermé. » fit Neville les yeux écarquillés.

« Donc on a raté le train. C'est un super début d'année. » conclut Sushi en passant une main dans ses cheveux cramoisis.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Neville timidement.

« Nous allons au Chaudron Baveur. Et nous envoyons une lettre à Poudlard. » murmura Sushi en ramassant ses affaires.

 _Nocturne_ poussa un cri faisant lever au ciel les yeux de Sushi. Neville accepta l'idée, il aida Harry, et ils partirent tous les trois en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Neville rédigea une lettre pour eux trois, _Nocturne_ partit rapidement vers le château alors que les trois enfants prenaient une chambre commune le temps de l'attente.

 **XXX**

Il fallut un certain temps pour qu'un professeur dédaigne de venir les aider. Et pourtant _Nocturne_ avait été rapide. Neville et Harry savaient que _Sushi aimait chanter_ mais ils n'avaient pas encore compris que Sushi avait tendance à chanter la grande majorité du temps. La bonne partie des chansons était en japonais ou en allemand, néanmoins il y avait une chanson que les trois pouvaient chanter en même temps.

C'était un passe-temps comme un autre de chanter.

« (1) This is the A to Ö of Iceland. So try to sing along. This is the A to Ö of Iceland.What could possibly go wrong? » commença à chanter naturellement Harry en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« I start my day with coffee. Orkaffiis what we say. I pour a littlemjólkin. nd feed my horse somehey. I look out the window. To see if there issól. I eat mymorgunmatur. And sit down in mystól. Thiseyjais kind of awesome. No matter what you see. There'shverir,listandjöklar. Andviniryou can meet. (Skál!). » continua Sushi joyeusement.

« So pack yourtöskur. Iceland has it all. Austurtovestur. Just don't look for elves. (You don't even exist!). » chanta Neville debout en face de ses amis.

« This is the A to Ö of Iceland. So try to sing along. This is the A to Ö of Iceland. What could possibly go wrong? » chantèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

« Since theupphaf alda. The sheep has been around. Vinalegand gracious. Every man's best friend. We cuddle them andklappa. And then take all theirull. We wear them like thekappar. And they've always kept us... full. » chanta Harry en faisant une petite danse dans la chambre.

« This is the A to Ö of Iceland. So try to sing along. This is the A to Ö of Iceland. What could possibly go wrong? » chantèrent-ils en même temps.

« This is the A to Ö ofÍsland. Soreyndu að syngja með.This is the A to Ö ofÍsland. Now memorize thislag. » chanta Sushi.

« You just sang the hardest karaoke song in the world! You speak Icelandic. You can even sayPlokkfiskur. You're almost an Icelander! Almost. Seriously, it's a lot of paperwork! Just come and visit! » termina Neville, très vite applaudit par ses deux amis.

Malgré le fait que les mots étaient parfois en islandais, les trois amis éprouvaient du plaisir à chanter.

 **XXX**

Un grand oiseau se tenait en face de Sushi, cette dernière le reconnut aussitôt comme le messager de sa Mère. Il y avait une enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Elle le détacha donnant de l'eau et de la nourriture à _Juicy_ (le nom de l'oiseau). Il venait d'une rare espèce d'oiseau qui pouvait communiquer par la voie de l'esprit avec leur maître.

 _Ma chère petite sœur,_

 _D'abord je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir, bien que je pense que tu t'en doutais un peu. D'ailleurs tu peux être sûr que je serais là à la fin de ta deuxième année scolaire._

 _Nous avons une lettre de Poudlard -qui nous a surpris- qui nous a dit que tu n'avais pas pu atteindre l'école. Nous avons appris par ailleurs que tu n'avais pas pu -toi et tes deux amis- traverser la barrière qui s'était refermée. Ton initiative d'alerter l'école a été bonne cependant la prochaine tu nous le **diras également.** Peu importe. J'ai vérifié ta vive card, tu vas bien. Néanmoins, il va falloir que tu envoies une lettre de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours._

 _Prend soin de toi, ne te relâche pas, et surtout ait de bonnes notes._

 _Charlotte Perospero._

Il eut un long moment de silence. Sushi ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre de son frère aîné (l'aîné de tous ses aînés ou l'ultime aîné). Elle s'empressa d'écrire une lettre tout en ignorant les regards de ses amis. _Juicy_ déploya ses ailes lorsque Sushi ouvrit la fenêtre et décolla rapidement dans les cieux.

« Ma famille m'a envoyé une lettre. » finit-elle par dire.

« C'est grave ? » demanda Neville inquiet.

« Non.. Enfin ils ont été surpris. » répondit Sushi.

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue (directeur de la maison Serpentard) et professeure Chourave (directrice de la maison Poufsouffle).

 **XXX**

 **Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous les retours que j'ai eu : Maud (guest), sebferga et Julie Labbey.**

 **Donc selon ce que vous m'avez dis, le premier chapitre était trop synthétisé. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur la première année. Je pense que vous avez deviné que Sushi est la pirate, Neville est le botaniste et que Harry est le ninja. Vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **(1) The hardest karaoke song in the world.**


	3. Ore wa shinoni desu

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Résumé :** _Une pirate, un ninja et un botaniste à Poudlard ! Trois enfants différents, deux garçons et une fille, se rencontrent dans le train et c'est le début d'une longue et folle amitié. Les secrets apparaissent, les passés se confrontent, les dangers pointent le bout de leurs nez._

 **J'alterne entre les noms français et anglais.**

« PLANTER ! » (anglais)

 _« Vous ne passerez pas ! »_ (japonais).

 **Début : Novembre 2018.**

 **CHAPITRE TROIS : Ore wa shinobi desu!**

 ** _[Je suis un ninja!]_**

En deuxième année, tous les Serpentard étaient assignés à des groupes de travail. Malheureusement pour Sushi (et d'autres camarades de sa maison), les groupes de travail prenaient la moitié de son temps libre. Les Serpentard étaient libre de choisir les membres de leur groupe. Étrangement Sushi se retrouva dans le groupe de quatrième année Serpentard : Wolf, Troy, Freezer, Didereau et Yœ (trois garçons et deux filles). Ce n'était pas dérangeant. C'était à défaut d'avoir trouver un groupe. Sushi espérait néanmoins voir un peu plus souvent Neville et Harry.

 _« Binkusu no sake wa.. »_ chantonnait joyeusement l'enfant en arrivant dans la salle commune.

Les élèves plus âgés la regardèrent curieusement ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle chantait. Il était clair que c'était une langue inconnue. En Angleterre, plus précisément dans la société anglaise magique l'apprentissage des langues était largement oublié à cause d'un sort qui permettait de comprendre les langues.

 _'Sort inutile.'_ songea Marcus Flint qui apprenait de temps à autre le russe.

Le sort employé par la grande majorité des sorciers était inutile, cela rendait les sorciers paresseux. Toutes les années étaient réunis à sept heures dans la salle commune, ils se déplaçaient toujours en groupe dû à l'hostilité des autres maisons. Sushi avait les mains dans les poches pestant intérieurement contre l'uniforme scolaire.

 _'Tch.. Vivre dans le passé n'est pas bon pour la santé...'_ pensa l'enfant irrité.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Ils commencèrent tous à manger en silence pour les endormis et discutant à voix basse pour les réveillés. Sushi jeta un œil à son emploi du temps. Oh joie ! Cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait les Gryffondor, elle détestait plutôt le nouveau professeur : Gilderoy Lockart.

En se rendant rapidement avec ses camaradzs devant la salle du professeur, elle nota l'hideuse apparence de la salle. Elle soupira, ce cours risquerait d'être long. Et elle eut raison. Sushi n'ayant pas lu les livres du menteur (Lockart) avait rendu copie blanche.

 _Quelle est ma couleur favorite ?_

 _Quelle est ma plus grande réussite ?_

Inutile. Qu'était-ce que c'était cette merde ? songea t-elle. Elle sortit de la salle de classe irritée. Ses camarades, du moins les Serpentards, étaient du même avis.

 **XXX**

Le professeur Lockart se comportait de manière étrange avec trois de ses élèves. Il souriait comme un imbécile, il avait donné des détentions à tous ceux qui ne lisaient pas ses livres (et donc qui ne faisaient pas les devoirs) comme Sushi. Cette dernière essayait de rester le plus loin possible du professeur. Lockart lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs qui hantaient encore ses rêves.

Harry semblait avoir une petite idée du comportement du professeur, ayant grandi dans une famille pas très aimante, il avait grandi méfiant. Quant à Neville, ce dernier semblait presque inconscient. Harry et Sushi le mirent quelques temps plus tard en garde contre le professeur. Les trois ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas accuser un professeur.

Les trois amis étaient assis à la table des serpents en train de faire leur devoir. Aucun Serpentard n'avait rejeté les deux Poufsouffle. Les trois avaient fini leurs devoirs, Harry lisait un livre sur les créatures magiques alors que Neville et Sushi écrivaient une lettre. Neville écrivait une lettre sur les évènements du début d'année et sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis lors.

 _Grand-mère,_

 _Je t'écris une lettre pour plusieurs raisons._

 _J'ai toujours Trévor avec moi, ne t'inquiètes pas._

 _Mes amis et moi, nous avons été bloqué en dehors de la barrière. Nous avons décidé d'envoyer un message à un professeur et nous avons été au Chaudron Baveur le temps qu'un professeur vienne nous chercher. Ils mirent du temps avant de nous chercher. Ce fut Professeur Rogue et Professeure Chourave qui vinrent nous chercher._

 _Les cours se passent bien, nous nous amusons très bien [...]_

 _À bientôt grand-mère._

 _Neville L._

La lettre de Neville était relativement courte comparée à celle de Sushi qui ressemblait à un roman. De plus elle écrivait en japonais donc incompréhensible pour tous les non japonais et ceux qui ne parlaient pas la langue. Sushi signa la lettre, elle la plia et la mit dans une enveloppe. L'enfant songeait vaguement à acheter des stylos car ce n'était pas super d'écrire avec des plumes du japonais.

« Salut les p'tits. Tout va bien ? » demanda Adrian en se tournant vers eux ayant fini l'essai de potion.

« Bien. Et toi ? »

« Super. » fit Adrian.

Puis il jeta un œil à Sushi la voyant écrire en japonais. Il était fasciné. Il sourit avant de leur demander leur avis sur le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Nul. Hypocrite. Menteur. Arrogant. Bizarre.» énuméra Sushi sans lever les yeux de sa lettre.

« Ça résume également nos pensées. » confirma Neville gagnant un rire du plus âgé.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du club de duel ? » demanda Marcus avec un sourire.

« Non. »

Et le sourire des aînés s'élargit.

 **XXX**

Le club de duel se tenait dans une grande pièce où il y avait au centre une scène. Les élèves de différentes années étaient autour de cette même scène où deux professeurs étaient. Au plus grand malheur du trio, il y avait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Un volontaire ? » demanda Rogue avec un regard perçant.

Le silence lui répondit.

« Malfoy et... Potter ! » décida t-il.

Ils commencèrent à se battre.. Euh à se lancer des sorts. Puis Malfoy lança un sort qui créa un serpent qui voulut attaquer l'un des spectateurs. Mais Harry l'arrêta en Fourchelangue. Le résultat ? À peu près tout le monde sauf Neville, Sushi et quelques Snake plus âgés l'évitaient. Neville lui expliqua les choses alors que Sushi lui disait de ne pas écouter les autres.

« Donc parler aux serpents, c'est mal ? » demanda triste Harry à son ami.

Sushi enveloppa son ami dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues tout en pensant à toutes les choses que sa famille lui avait dit. Neville lui fit également un câlin glissant quelques mots à l'oreille :

« En tout cas je trouve ça super. Tu n'es pas méchant Harry... D'accord ? Ne les écoute pas. On sera toujours avec toi. »

« Toujours. » conclut Sushi en frottant le dos du garçon.

À leurs mots, Harry se surprit à retrouver le sourire. Les souvenirs des Dursley glissèrent au fond de son esprit. Ils se séparèrent après le dîner. Harry redoutait le regard des autres Puff, Neville le réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 ** _Tuer... sang.. mort..._**

« As-tu entendu ?! » s'écria Harry en se retournant vers Neville.

« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Neville.

Puis le jeune garçon de douze ans réalisa qu'il entendait les hissements d'un serpent. Il en fit par à son ami. Neville le cru. Et lui proposa de rentrer dans leur chambre avant le couvre feu.

 **XXX**

Il n'y avait personne. Les couloirs étaient à la fois sombres et déserts. Cela ne rassurait pas le jeune deuxième année de Hufflepuff. Il marchait incertain en serrant les lanières de son sac. Un bruit le stoppa net. Il se retourna lentement, la peur se peignait sur son visage. Harry pouvait entendre des chuchotements, il n'attendit pas et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Ses poursuivants, certainement de son âge ou un peu plus âgés, le suivirent baguette à la main. Il ne les voyait pas mais il les entendait. Harry était un coureur rapide, il les semait quelques fois dans la semaine mais il semblerait que cette fois la chance allait tourner. Ses poursuivants l'avaient coincé, Harry sentait ses mains trembler.

 _« Immonde ! Déchet ! Poubelle ! **Monstre**! » hurla une voix douloureusement familière._

 _Les coups pleuvaient, les larmes coulaient, les cris retentissaient. La douleur était insupportable, son bourreau était ivre de rage et ne voulait pas s'arrêter de frapper et hurler._

Il reprit conscience désorienté. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-il tombé inconscient ? Harry essaya de se lever mais il remarqua rapidement les cordes qui le liaient à une chaise. De plus, ses bourreaux l'avaient enfermé dans un placard.

 _Il faisait si sombre. Il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait si seul. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait tant de choses.. L'enfant essaya de calmer sa respiration en prenant de profondes respirations._

Harry ouvrit une seconde fois les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et relâcha l'air, il faisait ces petits exercices pour l'empêcher de faire une crise. Les liens étaient trop fort, il ne voyait ni sa baguette ni son sac. En somme, il était coincé sur une chaise. Les minutes passèrent se transformant en heure, et lentement Harry commençait à paniquer. L'angoisse le prit, il avait du mal à respirer, et Harry essaya d'appeler à l'aide.

En vain.

Il hyperventilait.

 **XXX**

Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux. Il nota que le plafond était blanc, qu'il n'était plus sur une chaise, et n'était plus attaché. Harry se redressa, il était dans l'infirmerie de l'école.

« Monsieur Potter ! Bonsoir, tu nous as fais peur ! » s'exclama Poppy... Madame Pomfresh.

« Euh.. Que s'est-il passé madame ? Je me rappelle que j'étais attaché et.. j'ai commencé à hyperventiler... » bredouilla Harry confus.

« Tu avais disparu depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Nick-sans-tête t'a aperçu dans le placard.. Tu étais inconscient. Ce sont tes amis qui ont signalé ta disparition... »

En bref, Harry devait rester quelques temps à l'infirmerie. Ses amis le visitèrent le lendemain après-midi après les cours. Le matin même, Harry avait dû raconter aux quatre directeurs de maison et au directeur de l'école ce qu'il était passé.

« T'ont-ils blessé ? » s'enquit Neville.

« Non. Ça va. Ils m'ont attaché sur une chaise et enfermée dans un placard. » murmura Harry encore secoué de cette expérience.

Et pour alléger l'ambiance, Sushi changea de sujet au grand bonheur de Harry.

 **XXX**

« ... Et tu ajoutes une pincée de... »

Les paroles entraient par une oreille et sortaient de l'autre. Sushi se forçait à rester concentrer et à travailler sur ses devoirs. L'enfant posa sa plume dès que le devoir fut fini. Il était pratiquement midi, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à faire ses devoirs de la semaine. Sushi rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle d'étude. En chemin, elle ne croisa personne sauf un fantôme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

« CHARLOTTE ! » rugit une voix derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna. Il y avait un groupe de fille qui la regardait moqueusement.

« Alors comme ça on traîne avec un monstre ? » ricana l'une des filles.

« Potter est un **_monstre_**. »

« Rejoins nous et tu n'auras rien. » dit la leader du groupe.

Sushi leur adressa un regard glacial. Les quatre filles reculèrent soudainement effrayé et quittèrent rapidement le couloir laissant seule Sushi. Son regard devint ennuyé, elle rentra très rapidement aux donjons.

 **XXX**

Un monstre était à Hogwarts. Un monstre qui pétrifiait les élèves. Beaucoup croyait que Harry était l'auteur. Néanmoins, Sushi avait d'autres informations que personne ne savait. En tant que capteur, elle avait des facultés rarissimes qui lui permettaient de l'aider dans ce genre de situation : l'une des premières années de Gryffindor était possédée.

Sushi informa ses amis de sa capacité et de cette information, Neville lui fit des recherches sur les pétrifications.

Harry leur parla de la voix qui hissait entre ces murs.

En cherchant, et interrogeant le fantôme des toilettes, ils découvrirent l'existence de la chambre des secrets.

« Comment la trouver ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Salazar Slytherin a eu une chambre secrète. Je sais que les sorciers le voient comme un mage noir mais cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi un mage _noir_ aurait fondé une école avec des mages _blancs._ La distinction est stupide cependant elle existe pour les arts les plus abominables je pense.. » déclara Sushi les mains dans les poches.

« Certes. En tout cas j'ai faim. On verra ça une autre fois. » dit Neville affamé.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des Puff.

 **XXX**

 _« Ore wa shinobi desu ! »_ déclara Harry en imitant les ninjas.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Bon sang j'ai encore publié sans répondre auw reviews. Merci aux reviews de Julie Labbey, serberga (pour ta remarque sur les reviews, j'avais oublié de les mettre sur le chapitre) et Maud (guest).**


	4. La Chambre

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni One Piece. Ils sont respectivement la propriété de J.K Rowling et Oda.

Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes en fin d'année, et voilà le chapitre quatre. Les vacances ont commencé ce vendredi 21 Décembre 2018.

 **sebferga :** Merci pour ta review.

 **Maud (guest) :** Effectivement, je vais mettre la traduction de tous les mots japonais. Par contre, il me semble avoir traduit le titre au début du chapitre, donc la dernière phrase correspondait au titre.. Enfin bref je vais traduire les mots étrangers.

 **Julie Labbey :** Merci pour ta review.

Deux personnes m'ont dis que j'allais un peu trop vite, je vais essayer de ralentir et de développer un peu plus les scènes. Je vais tenter de m'attarder un peu sur les scènes.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **J'alterne entre les termes français et anglais.**

 **Traduction :**

Slytherins - Serpentards

Hufflepuffs - Poufsouffles

Let's go - Allons'y

Kuso - Merde

 **Début : Novembre 2018.**

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE : La chambre.**

L'hiver avait fini sa saison pour laisser place au printemps, la neige avait tout simplement fondu, les arbres retrouvaient lentement leurs feuilles. Pour les Serpentards, c'était un soulagement de voir arriver le printemps. Pourquoi ? En hiver, les donjons devenaient glacials, bien qu'ils pouvaient jeter des sorts de réchauffement, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Alors les serpents devaient tous innover, Sushi avait demandé à l'une de ses sœurs de lui envoyer ses couvertures qu'elle avait oublié. En première année, Sushi avait demandé sa famille de lui envoyer ses couvertures pour lutter contre le froid glacial. Plusieurs étudiants avaient décidé cette année-là de suivre son exemple, les plus âgés avaient même décidé de faire une commande commune de couvertures. Enfin une partie d'entre eux n'avait rien voulu faire à cause de leur éducation, bien que certains ont voulu suivre le mouvement.

Pour résumer ce qui s'était passé pour eux, ils étaient tous tombés malade au bout de trois nuits glaciales.

La veille, les Slytherins avaient fêté leur victoire au Quidditch : la musique moldu avait largement été acceuilli, ils avaient dansé pour la grande majorité dont Sushi, ils avaient surtout beaucoup mangé de sucrerie et bu de l'alcool pour les plus vieux. La salle commune avait subi des dommages durant la nuit, certains étudiants de la cinquième à la septième année étaient devenus ivre et s'étaient un peu bagarré. L'alcool avait été infusé dans d'autres boissons dont celle des premières, secondes et troisièmes années. La nuit avait été très courte pour les étudiants qui avaient dû nettoyer avant de se coucher.

Le matin était dur pour tout le monde en particulier pour les serpents. Tous les professeurs et les élèves sauf les serpents étaient déjà présent à sept heures quarante cinq dans la Grande Salle. La table des Slytherins restait vide, aucun élève n'avait été vu, leur directeur de maison prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuné conscient de tous les regards qu'il recevait. Tous les autres élèves se demandaient ce que faisaient les Serpentards, d'autres s'en fichaient, et certains étaient encore trop endormis pour se poser des questions.

À midi, l'apparition des Serpentards provoqua le silence total. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Les aînés avaient la gueule de bois, les plus jeunes avaient une tête d'endormis, et le reste était l'entre deux. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard se leva de son siège et s'approcha de leur table, il se racla la gorge pour attirant leur attention.

« Je suppose que vous avez eu une bonne nuit à en juger la tête que vous avez. Vous demanderez à vos camarades des autres maisons pour les cours que vous avez manqué ce matin. Les elfes de maison m'ont informé que vous avez nettoyé la salle commune après votre **fête** comme je vous l'avez dis. Je vous félicite tous. » déclara t-il brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Ainsi les murmures et les chuchotements commencèrent, le brouhaha reprit, les élèves plus âgés des autres maisons savaient que les Slytherins avaient le meilleur directeur de maison quand il s'agissait des fêtes.

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence des secondes années, encore dans leurs lits, et ayant subi une nuit atroce (dixit Pansy). Sushi bailla alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, elle se vêtit de son uniforme jetant un œil à sa montre. Il lui restait peu de temps avant le commencement des cours de l'après-midi. La jeune fille attrapa son sac rejoignant ses camarades dans la salle commune.

« Bon tout le monde a ses affaires ? » demanda Blaise Zabini.

« Yosh ~ » répondirent quelques uns.

« Let's go ! »

Pressés, les secondes années se précipitèrent vers leur premier cours de l'après-midi : potion. Ils arrivèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, leur professeur de potion leur jeta un regard perçant remarquant quelques détails. Il avait été le seul à remarquer leur absence. Il les laissa entrer et les observa en silence. Blaise s'installa à côté d'une Sushi épuisée. Elle marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe. Les poufsouffles arrivèrent joyeusement et s'assirent de l'autre côté de la salle. Ainsi le cours commença.

 **XXX**

Harry s'installa en face de Sushi avec Neville à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les trois, ce mercredi, à la bibliothèque. Ils étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs silencieusement. Soudainement un Serpentard s'approcha de leur table.

« Charlotte. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » fit Blaise Zabini.

Sushi leva les yeux vers lui, il lui montra ses devoirs de botanique lui demandant son aide.

« Neville est le meilleur en botanique. Pose lui tes questions. Je suis sûr qu'il répondera à tes questions. »

Neville rougit. Il se proposa d'aider Blaise qui accepta avec plaisir. Il s'installa en face de Neville, ils commencèrent à chuchoter pour. Sushi ferma le livre qu'elle lisait en soupirant. L'année n'était même pas fini, il restait encore quelques mois mais ses frères et sœurs lui manquaient beaucoup. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires partant seule dans le parc du château pour aérer son esprit.

Sushi marchait comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire de retour chez elle. Les mains dans les poches, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas très bien, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Ces derniers temps, elle faisait un peu plus de cauchemars et l'un de ses professeurs lui rappelait douloureusement quelqu'un qui l'avait blessé dans le passé. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se laissait glisser contre le mur dans un coin du parc vide. Elle serra son sac contre sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux, ça faisait si mal. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, tout comme les cris et les mots, rien n'allait.

Il faisait nuit quand elle rentra dans les donjons, elle n'avait rien mangé et ne voulait rien manger, Sushi se coucha dans son lit mentalement épuisée.

 **XXX**

Gilderoy Lockart était assis sur une chaise lisant les lettres de ses fans. Juste à côté de lui, Harry signait des enveloppes. Il était fatigué et voulait aller dormir mais il ne pouvait pas le faire car il était en détention.

« Mon cher Harry, toi et moi, nous pouvons être célèbres ! » s'exclama bruyamment Lockart.

 _'Mais oui c'est ça.. '_ songea Harry essayant de l'ignorer.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu m'évites Harry. Tu es un bon garçon. » dit Lockart en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

Il ne dit rien finissant rapidement les derniers lettres. Sa main tremblait, la sueur coulait sur ses trempes. Harry se leva précipitemment, son instinct lui hurlait dans les oreilles, son professeur l'attrapa par le bras avec son éternel sourire. Un bref souvenir traumatisant apparut dans sa mémoire, il commença à se débattre. Lockart essaya de le calmer en vain.

Harry réussit à s'éloigner de son professeur qui le souriait de la même manière.

« Je ne vais pas te faire du mal Harry. »

Le garçon s'éloigna rapidement de la salle de classe prenant des chemins rapides pour arriver à la salle commune des Hufflepuffs. Il ne parla à personne de sa mauvaise aventure durant sa détention. Il sentait le regard pesant de son professeur chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était dérangeant.

 **XXX**

Les trois amis marchaient tous les trois dans les couloirs abandonnés d'une des ailes désertes du château. En lisant un livre ancien sur les fondateurs -seule Sushi avait pu le lire grâce à ses connaissances linguistiques- ils avaient pu connaître la vérité sur Salazar Serpentard. C'était samedi, il paraissait qu'une élève de première année avait disparu. Ils ne connaissaient pas son nom pourtant Sushi savait que cette élève était la même que celle qui était possédé. Le fait que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouvert n'était pas anodin.

« Que cherche t-on ? » demanda Neville en regardant autour de lui.

« Un moyen de rentrer dans cette fameuse chambre. » répondit Harry les mains dans les poches.

« Le monstre qui pétrifie les élèves était le familier de l'un des quatre fondateurs Salazar Serpentard. C'est un basilic. Il est censé protéger l'école en cas de danger. Et non pétrifier les élèves. Donc je pense que quelqu'un contrôle le familier de Salazar. » résuma Sushi en fermant le livre et en le mettant dans son sac.

Soudainement elle se figea, quelque chose n'allait pas, le couloir était pourtant désert. Sushi ferma les yeux laissant ses sens s'étendre, inconsciemment elle commença à marcher en direction de l'étrange Voix. Incertains ses deux amis la suivirent. L'enfant les conduisit dans une grande pièce où des serpents ne cessaient de hisser. Harry comprit grâce aux hissements des serpents qu'ils se trouvaient à l'une des quatre entrées de la chambre. Une porte apparut devant eux, ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce et empruntèrent les escaliers qui descendaient dans les souterrains du château.

« Mes chers élèves préférés ! » s'exclama une voix énervante.

Lockart. Il essaya de les attaquer, enfin plutôt d'attaquer Harry mais Neville et Sushi l'empêchèrent. Un coup dans l'entrejambe et un sort bien placé, le professeur s'effrondra par terre. Les trois élèves traversèrent quelques couloirs pour arriver juste devant un jeune homme en forme d'hologramme. Il y avait une petite fille de onze inconsciente sur le sol, et un grand serpent qui les toisait du regard.

« Bienvenue chères futures victimes ! » ricana l'adolescent avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Oh. Je me souviens de toi. Le petit impertinent qui a osé me réduire à de la poussière ! »

Les deux garçons le regardaient d'un air confus alors que Sushi était sur ses gardes.

 **JE**

 **SUIS**

 **LORD**

 **VOLDEMORT**

A t-il écris grâce à sa baguette. Il eut un ricanement cruel alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur les trois enfants. Sushi bougea rapidement tirant d'une poche secrète un poignard. Harry se tourna vers le serpent qui les attaquait.

« Mourrez sale gosse ! » hurla Voldemort en jetant des sorts qu'ils esquivèrent de justesse.

Le serpent attaquait désormais Sushi qui avait réussi à le blesser, elle avait les yeux fermés et se servait de ses sens pour combattre. Quand le basilic mourut, Neville eut l'idée de se servir du croc du basilic pour poignarder le journal de Voldemort. Il l'avait durement protégé durant son combat contre Neville et Harry. Et ces derniers avaient rapidement fait le lien.

 **XXX**

Le corps du basilic avait disparu doucement grâce à la magie laissant un œuf à la place. La coquille blanche et verte de l'immense œuf (environ deux mètres) éclata, un nouveau basilic ouvrit les yeux, et sa simple volonté il ne les pétrifia pas.

 ** _« Merci jeunes enfants. Salazar mon très cher ami m'a fait juré de protéger cette école. Et cet homme, imbécile, pensait être en droit de me réclamer et d'être le descendant de Salazar. Quel Imbécile. »_** avait-il murmurait avant de s'endormir.

Le silence tomba, les trois enfants le regardaient stupéfaits. Harry sentit sa vision se noircir, il s'effrondra par terre, ses deux amis se précipitèrent à côté de lui.

« Harry ! Que se passe t-il ?! » demanda inquiet Neville en le sevouant.

« Quand il a attaqué... la première fois j'ai été touché... » répondit faiblement le garçon.

« _Kuso_.. le venin de basilic est mortel.. » murmura Sushi les larmes aux yeux.

Neville criait secouant son ami, Harry était en train de fermer les yeux, il se sentait si faible. Soudainement un phœnix apparut au-dessus d'eux, et à la surprise des deux enfants, il laissa couler une larme sur la blessure fatale de Harry. La larme de Fumseck guérissait Harry qui reprenait des couleurs.

 _« Merci. Merci. Merci. »_ murmura en japonais Sushi caressant l'oiseau.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici. » dit Neville en soutenant Harry.

Sushi hocha la tête, Fumseck proposa de porter Harry et la première année à l'infirmerie pendant que les deux revenaient avec leur professeur inconscient.

 **...**

« Je vois. L'école recèle de nombreux secrets que je ne connais pas. Il ne faut pas que cette affaire s'ébruite. En particulier pour vous mademoiselle Charlotte, si vous voulez continuer d'étudier à Poudlard. » déclara Albus Dumbledore à la fin de l'explication.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête même si Neville et Harry ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le directeur le précisait pour Sushi.

 _'Logique.'_ pensa Sushi.

« Je pense que vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotion. Je suggère que vous alliez vous reposer. » dit gentiment le directeur en les envoyant au lit.

Ils croisèrent quelques minutes plus tard Lucius Malfoy accompagné d'un elf de maison que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Ils passèrent à côté du duo sans un mot chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Une année était en train de se terminer, les examens arrivaient, et ils devaient encore réviser pour être sûr de les réussir.

 **XXX**

« J'espère que je les ai réussi. J'ai énormément travaillé et révisé. » déclara Sushi à haute voix en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

« Est-ce très important pour ta famille ? » demanda Harry curieux en marchant à sa droite.

« Étant donné que je vais dans une école magique loin de la maison, c'est très important. » répondit la jeune fille les mains dans les poches.

« Ne parlons plus de ces examens, je suis sûr que je me suis raté en potion ! » coupa Neville faisant rire ses deux amis.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective pour le dernier soir à Poudlard. Sushi s'assit en face de Blaise. La nourriture apparut sur les tables, ils commencèrent à manger dans un brouhaha. Les conversations fusaient, les étudiants échangeaient leurs plans pour les vacances.

Les Dursley avaient été invité dans un voyage pour **quatre** à New York. Ils étaient donc obligé de prendre leur neveu Harry. Néanmoins ce dernier aura l'opportunité de profiter de trois semaines de vacances sans avoir à supporter les Dursley. Neville, lui, allait visiter des serres tout l'été avec sa grand-mère. Quant à Sushi, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, probablement de l'entraînement et passait du temps avec ses frères et sœurs.

 **XXX- Fin du chapitre -XXX**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Bonnes fêtes !

On se retrouve en 2019 !


	5. Loup garou

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année. J'espère que vous avrez bien mangé durant les fêtes. Les vacances touchent bientôt à leur fin à l'heure où j'écris ceci.

 **J'alterne entre les termes français et anglais.**

 **T** **raduction :**

Dementors - Détraqueurs

Hufflepuff - Poufsouffle

 **C** **HAPITRE CINQ :** **Loup garou.**

Voyager dans un autre pays était certainement cool mais par contre se perdre dans un pays _inconnu_ était particulièrement embêtant surtout si vous vous appelez **Harry Potter**. Le Dursley l'avaient emmené aux États-Unis plus précisément à New York pour des vacances d'un mois. C'était plutôt _cool_ , il faut sauter sur l'occasion ! Néanmoins, quand des changements de programme apparaissaient tel que aller aux Caraîbes.. Des choses inattendues se passaient. Il était seul à New York pendant que sa famille était aux Caraîbes.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre ? » se demanda vaguement Harry qui malgré le fait qu'il soit britannique sonnait américain, probablement à cause de l'accent de Sushi.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sans argent, il avait seulement son passeport et le billet de retour pour l'Angleterre. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses vacances. Et en étant perdu dans une grande ville, il avait réussi à trouver le côté magique de la ville. Et c'était très différent de l'Angleterre, c'était beaucoup plus moderne.

 **XXX**

Sushi s'ennuyait. Officiellement, elle était dans un diner de famille où _toute_ sa famille était réunie. Mais le problème était qu'elle s'ennuyait, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Donc par ennui, elle jouait avec son couteau et sa fourchette recevant quelques regards de la part de ses voisins de table. Ils attendaient actuellement le plat principal. Sushi s'étira, elle s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Il y avait beaucoup de conversations autour d'elle, l'enfant ne fit aucun commentaire en entendant des sujets assez _particuliers_. Les minutes passaient lentement, beaucoup lentement au goût de Sushi, et comme par habitude, elle se mit à fredonner un air qu'elle aimait bien.

Puis, au bout d'une heure, les plats principaux, et non le plat principal comme elle avait pensé, vinrent ajouter à la table sous quelques regarfs appréciateurs. Sushi mangea rapidement son plat sachant parfaitement qu'elle pouvait quitter la table juste après ça. Tant pis pour le désert, elle en prendra un dans les cuisines. L'enfant dégusta son désert tranquillement dans les couloirs en faisant, par contre, attention à ce qu'elle ne croise aucun de ses aînés.

 **XXX**

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait si froid. Il était afflaibli, maigre, et pourtant il n'avait qu'une seule chose qui l'intéressait. Les années l'ont forgé, une seule pensée le tiraillait, il voulait voir son filleul. Il frémit en se recroquevillant alors que les Dementors passaient près de sa cellule lui arrachant encore un souvenir heureux. Misérablement, il s'allongea sur le sol de sa cellule laissant échapper le désespoir qui le rongeait. Qu'était devenu son filleul ? Qui l'avait élevé ? Il ferma les yeux essayant de trouver du calme, essayant de se reposer avant que les détraqueurs ne reviennent. Sirius Black attendait le bon moment pour s'échapper, il savait quoi faire, et savait comment faire pour bien réussir. Personne ne l'arrêtera, pas même Dumbledore, personne.

 **XX** **X**

Remus Lupin fixait le soleil. Il semblait perdu, incertain doutant de ses propres capacités. Il était un loup garou solitaire, sans meute - depuis qu'il a quitté celle de Fenrir - et il n'avait plus d'amis. Le loup garou se souvenait de tous les moments joyeux, mais également de tous les moments tristes qu'il a subi. Remus n'a pas eu une bonne enfance ni même une bonne adolescence. Quand il était jeune, son père la renié pour ne pas être ce qu'il aurait dû être. Quant à sa mère, elle mourut peu de temps après. Son père n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, se moquant de lui cruellement chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. En arrivant à Poudlard, avec l'accord de la meute, il passa une seule année seul avant de devenir ami avec trois de ses camarades.

Au fil des années, il se rendit compte que ses amis devenaient de plus en plus cruelles envers les autres comme le fut son père. Remus entreprit de garder ses distances souffrant parfois de dépression, et en même temps il eut des problèmes avec la meute. Il la quitta quand les problèmes commencèrent à peser beaucoup trop sur lui. Lily avait été une grande aide, elle était la seule qui avait pu transpercer son masque. Au fil du temps, par simple expérience, Remus se rendit compte que ses soi-disants amis lui parlaient en sous entendant des choses de manière cruelle. À la mort de Lily, il n'eut même pas le droit de l'élever. Remus eut beau le chercher, il ne le trouva pas. Le loup garou décida alors de quitter l'Angleterre, il voyaga pendant douze ans à travers le monde ré-apprenant à être un loup garou.

Remus découvrit que la potion **Tue Loup** qu'il prenait à Poudlard (d'ailleurs c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait des problèmes avec la meute) était du poison qui tuait à petit feu le loup garou. Par chance, Remus fut guéri grâce à un ermite japonais (qui était lui même un loup) au bout de trois ans. Et pendant ces années de pure solitude, le loup garou rencontra d'autres créatures magiques partageant ainsi leurs expériences, il traversa bien des crises et des dépressions. Récemment, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de devenir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Remus ne voulait pas mais il accepta dans l'espoir de connaître Harry, le fils de Lily.

 **XXX**

La troisième année avait commencé. L'école acceuillait des dementors qui recherchaient actuellement le traitre des Potter. Harry lui-même ne comprenait pas. Qui était cet homme ? Il secoua la tête de dépit quand l'un des plus âgés à Hufflepuff lui expliqua correctement les choses. Avec Sushi, les poufsouffles échangèrent des anecdotes croustillantes sur leur été respectif.

Le directeur de Poudlard annonça après la répartition qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur pour la classe défense contre les forces du mal, il s'appelait Remus Lupin. Sushi l'étudia longuement du regard, ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'il était différent, et son odorat surdéveloppé l'aidait énormément. Elle découvrit, alors, que Remus Lupin était un loup garou. L'enfant était excité, Sushi avait déjà rencontré un loup dans l'équipage de sa mère. Elle savait énormement de choses sur les loups garou du fait qu'elle était très curieuse. En l'observant de plus près, Sushi put dicerner une aura de solitude, et les iris du professeur reflétaient de la douleur et de la tristesse. Elle le surprit à regarder Harry avec nostalgie puis elle songea qu'il devait connaître Harry ou du moins les parents de ce dernier.

Harry leur conta son été : comment il s'était retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain, comment il avait trouvé le côté magique, ce qu'il avait appris, ce qu'il avait acheté, ce qu'il avait vu en film, les personnes qu'il a rencontré, et son retour en Angleterre. Neville lui leur raconta son été autour des serres de botanique, sa découverte de son talent naturel avec les plantes. Il avait même tenu tête à son oncle (celui qui l'a défenestré surprenant une majorité de personnes dans sa famille. Sushi leur donna quelques explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle sans leur donner tous les détails car ils ne connaissaient pas encore la nature de sa famille. Elle comptait leur dire cette année, mais la jeune fille ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

 **XXX**

« Je m'ennuyais cet été. Je me suis demandé si c'était possible de faire fonctionner un téléphone à Poudlard... » murmura Sushi à ses deux amis alors qu'ils sortaient de botanique.

La jeune fille tenait un appareil dans les mains sous les regards curieux de ses amis qui attendaient avidement l'explication.

« ... Et du coup, en testant avec ma magie, je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait simplement exposer un objet non magique à un sort de transmission... »

Quelques élèves se retournaient à leur passage, malgré que deux années étaient passés, ils étaient encore étonnés de voir le trio improbable.

« ... Et tu peux écouter de la musique, aller sur Youtube, aller sur internet... »

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, tout semblait si difficile à comprendre.

« Incroyable. » souffla impressionné Neville à la fin des explications.

 _Qu'est-ce qui est 'incroyable' ?_ songèrent quelques personnes qui l'avaient entendu.

 **XXX**

 ** _Shin Sekai - Tottoland_**

Il fixait la chouette épuisée qui s'abrevait et se nourrissait. Il songeait à demander à Sushi de prendre un animal beaucoup plus adapté au long vol comme celui que la chouette venait de faire. Mais il était heureux de recevoir une lettre de son amie. Il lu son contenu silencieusement, et se sentit très excité.

Il y avait un loup garou à _Poudlard ?_ Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Il était le seul loup garou à la fois dans l'équipage de Big Mom et à Tottoland. Il voulait dès à présent rencontre ce fameux loup. Puis en entendant un cri de Daifuku, il s'empressa de ranger la lettre. Le louo garou retourna à l'entraînement.

 **Fin du Chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu.**


	6. Secret révélé

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni One Piece ni Harry Potter.

 **Thunder-Death :** C'est le weekend, donc bon weekend, bonne journée ou bonne soirée. Le chapitre six est là.

 **J'alterne entre les termes anglais et français.**

 **CHAPITRE SIX : Secret révélé.**

Des détracteurs à Poudlard, ça a apporté des problèmes à l'école et surtout.. à Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dû rencontré des détracteurs, heureusement que le professeur Lupin était là. Non, ce ne s'arrêtait pas là. Lors d'une classe, en défense, les serpents et les blaireaux ont dû affronter un épouvantard dans le but de maîtriser le sort _Ridiculus_.

 _Flash Back_

 _Remus Lupin se tenait devant sa première classe, des troisièmes années, et il était étonné que des serpents soient de pair avec des blaireaux. Il semblait néanmoins heureux de cette nouveauté. Il repéra facilement les trois élèves qui l'intéressaient et qui faisaient parler d'eux : Charlotte à Serpentard, Potter et Londubat à Poufsouffle. Il attendit que tous les élèves se calment avant de commencer le cours :_

 _« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui,_ _nous allons pratiquer le sort Ridiculus. L'épreuve, d'aujourd'hui, sera certes dure mais peut-être que ce sera un bon moyen d'affronter vos peurs. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu : vous allez affronter vos peurs. Comment ? C'est simple. Vous allez affronter un épouvantard, ce dernier sait automatiquement votre peur la plus profonde. Et ensuite, vous jeterez le sort pour rendre cette peur ridicule. »_

 _Personne ne parla alors qu'il sortait sa baguette pour ouvrir l'armoire. Ils se mirent en ligne, par ordre alphabétique, et attendirent leur tour. La lettre C apparut rapidement, beaucoup trop au goût de Sushi, elle s'approcha doucement. La forme de l'épouvantard changea : toute la salle fut plongée dans le noir provoquant des cris de la part des élèves, Sushi regarda autour d'elle notant avec angoisse que les murs se rapprochaient autour d'elle, elle respira un bon coup alors que des cris fantômes retentissaient, et soudainement elle cria **Ridiculus**_ _. Elle le fit avec une telle puissance que l'épouvantard retourna dans sa forme originelle sous les regards choqués des élèves et du professeur._

 _Sushi recula en respirant calmement, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, elle s'assit sur une chaise que Remus lui tendit. Les autres élèves regardèrent la prochaine victime.. euh personne passer avec angoisse. Puis ils arrivèrent à la lettre L. Neville s'avança tremblant, l'épouvantard changea : il se souvint de la sensation lorsque son oncle le défenestra, des cris à l'aide qu'il fit, de l'air qui sifflait dans les oreilles... Il brandit sa baguette appelant sa magie et cria le sort. Terrifié, Neville baissa baguette magique lorsque l'épouvantard changea à nouveau. Cette nouvelle étrange expérience terrifia un peu plus les élèves._

 _Remus se mordit la lèvre songeant à arrêter l'expérience. Le tour d'Harry arriva rapidement, il se retrouva devant l'épouvantard comme s'il se retrouvait devant son oncle. La figure se changea, il pâlit en reconnaissant la forme que l'épouvantard avait pris : c'était un homme souriant en costume noir. Il se mit à crier des mots que personne ne comprenait. Harry posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, il prit sa baguette et cria le sort. L'homme disparut. Harry put enfin respirer correctement. Les derniers élèves passèrent, la sonnerie retentit brisant le silence terrible qui s'était installé._

 _Fin Flash back_

C'était terrifiant. Les trois amis ne parlèrent pas de cette expérience pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. En réalité, personne de leur année ne le fit. Le choque avait été trop grand, l'expérience avait traumatisé plus d'un. Remus décida de ne rien dire aux autres professeurs, et cela rassura beaucoup les élèves qui reprenaient lentement le cours de leur vie.

 **XXX**

« Pardon ? » demanda choqué Remus.

« Vous êtes un loup garou. Ne soyez pas choqué. Et ne vous méprenez pas, l'un de mes amis, chez moi, est un loup garou. Le seul de l'archipel. » répondit à voix basse Sushi.

Le professeur ne dit rien. Il était surpris et choqué, il n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un tel que Sushi. Il jeta un œil aux deux autres élèves qui ne paraissaient ni terrifiés ni choqués.

« Et.. ? » demanda lentement Remus ne sachant pas quoi dire.

La Charlotte le regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« Je voulais vous le faire savoir. Par ailleurs, mon ami -le loup-garou- est intéressé. Il veut démarrer une correspondance avec vous. »

« Une correspondance ? » demanda le professeur étonné.

« Oui. Il est le seul loup garou. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas vu un autre ou même parlé à un autre loup. » dit Sushi le surprenant encore plus.

Remus réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Il pourrait refuser mais quelque chose lui disait d'accepter. Ce sera probablement une bonne expérience. Il savait que s'il refusait il le regretterait.

« Très bien. Où je commence ? » dit automatiquement Remus.

« Ce n'est pas un entretrien d'embauche. » commenta Harry sous le regard confus de Neville.

Remus ricana avant de prendre un parchemin et une plume. Ses élèves sourirent.

 **XXX**

La Grosse Dame avait quitté son tableau alertant ainsi tous les professeurs et le directeur. Elle aurait vu _Sirius Black_ essayer de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. L'idée pétrifia les lions, un meurtrier avait essayé de rentrer dans leur dortoir ! Les jours de recherche ne menèrent à rien comme si Black avait de nouveau disparu. La pleine lune approchait, Remus attendait sagement étant parfaitement calme avec lui-même. Il communiquait depuis plusieurs jours avec le loup garou - l'ami de Sushi - et il avait acheté un aigle pour éviter que les chouettes ne se fatiguent, et également pour réduire la distance par la vitesse.

Remus passait de plus en plus du temps avec Harry, les deux partageaient quelques secrets et se rapprochaient. Remus appréciait également la compagnie de Sushi et de Neville. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Remus se sentait à l'aise. Il raconta des anecdotes sur le père de Harry, Sirius Black et le sale rat comme Remus l'appelait. Par ailleurs, il informa Harry que Sirius Black était son parrain. Harry fronça les sourcils. Sushi réfléchissait... Pourquoi le rat des Weasley n'était pas ce qu'il était ?

« Et si le rat des Weasley était le sale rat dont vous parlez ? » fit Sushi à haute voix.

Remus la regarda curieusement réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Peut-être que...

 **XXX**

Sirius Black avait attrapé le rat des Weasley. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vivement apercevant Remus, son vieil ami, ce dernier renifla avec mépris. Il s'avança dans la pièce suivit par les autres troisièmes années qui avaient insisté pour venir. L'évadé reconnut immédiatement Harry, il voulut s'approcher mais Remus se décala en face de son filleul.

« Remus... » commença Sirius d'un air tremblant.

« Black. »

La voix glaciale de Remus le fit frissonner. C'était comme si le loup garou était en train de détruire son âme. Sushi sortit sa baguette jetant un sort sur le rat pour révéler Peter, un soi-disant mort. Sirius voulut le tuer mais à ce moment là Severus Rogue apparut dans la cabane.

« Toi ! » rugit Black en le pointant du doigt.

Harry stupéfia Peter avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'évader. Le directeur de la maison Slytherin toisa Black du regard le faisant reculer. Entre Remus et Rogue, Black ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Bon, on va remettre Peter aux policiers sorciers. Ensuite, tu vas y aller avec eux. » déclara Remus sur un ton qui s'attendait à être obéi.

L'évadé hocha la tête. Ainsi les aurors vinrent à Poudlard trouvant à la fois Sirius et le présumé mort Peter. Ils les emmenèrent au ministère où le lendemain, ils annoncèrent l'innocence de Sirius. Néanmoins, ce dernier devait subir des traitements medicals car Azkaban l'avait changé et traumatisé.

 **XXX**

« Une autre année se termine, des nouvelles vacances commencent, et de nouvelles aventures nous attendent. » sourit Sushi en serrant ses amis dans ses bras.

« Une pirate... » commença Harry en souriant.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sushi prit une profonde inspiration, elle frottait ses mains signe apparent de stress. Ses deux amis étaient assis en face d'elle inquiet. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aussi stressé._

 _« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous parle de quelque chose... Je suis née dans une Famille Pirate.. Ma mère est l'une des personnes des plus puissantes des océans. Et je suis une pirate comme mes frères et sœurs. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

« ... Un ninja... » continua Neville avec un petit rire.

 _Flash Back_

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret mais je prends des cours pour devenir ninja. Évidemment personne ne le sait. » murmura Harry._

 _Fin Flash Back_

« Et un botaniste ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Sushi en même temps.

 _Flash Back_

 _Neville regarda ses amis rougissant de gène._

 _« Je suis un botaniste de troisième année. Je veux être Maître Botaniste. »_

 _Fin Flash Back_

« Rendez-vous pour la quatrième année, et même avant cela.. Le QUIDITCH ! » hurla quelqu'un près d'eux.


	7. Vacances

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling. One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Bonsoir ou bonjour, cela dépend quand vous lisez ceci, je vous souhaite la bienvenue._

 **Julie Labbey:** Merci pour ta review. Il est temps que nos héros se dévoilent.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Bonne lecture._

 **J'alterne entre les termes français et anglais, et parfois japonais.**

Kaizoku - Pirate

 **X~X~X**

 **CHAPITRE SEPT : Vacances.**

Il s'était levé très tôt, principalement pour éviter sa tante et son oncle. Harry s'était rapidement habillé prenant ses affaires les plus importantes. Il n'était que cinq heures lorsqu'il sortit dehors. Le jeune sorcier quitta rapidement le quartier prenant la direction de l'arrêt de bus. Il avait hâte de prendre ses cours, d'abord il commençait avec des cours de japonais, il enchaînait avec des cours de coréen, et ensuite il terminait par des cours de ninja (dixit Harry).

Le bus arriva vers cinq heures trente, il n'y avait que très peu de gens. Il monta rapidement et paya sa place. Le bus traversa les routes de campagnes passant par quelques villes avant d'arriver à sa destination : Londres, à six heures et demi. Le jeune homme prit un autre bus pour se rendre à ses cours de japonais. De huit heures à midi, Harry étudia le japonais, il était un très bon élève selon son professeur. Lors d'une discussion, Harry avoua qu'il avait une amie japonaise dans son école et qu'il avait l'habitude de l'entendre parler en japonais.

De midi à quatorze heures, Harry mangea au bord d'une fontaine avant de partir en direction de l'établissement qui acceuillait des élèves qui prenaient des cours de coréen comme lui. De quatorze heures à dix-huit heures, l'adolescent eut le temps de passer un test sur ses connaissances en coréen, de participer a un projet de groupe et de présenter quelque chose à l'oral. Dans le groupe d'apprentissage, Harry avait rencontré quelqu'un : c'était un garçon de son âge allant également dans une école privé, il avait la peau pâle et des cheveux bruns. Il s'appelait Charlie.

Harry alla à ses cours de ninja grâce au père de Charlie qui l'emmena en voiture. Les cours se passaient entre dix-neuf heures et vingt-deux heures. Harry rentrait environ vers minuit dans la maison de sa tante, et par cette routine qui s'était installée, le jeune homme ne voyait pratiquement pas les Dursley, à son plus grand bonheur et à celui des Durlsey.

Deux longues semaines passèrent. Harry venait se terminer de se changer, il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Sa professeure le retint avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il l'emmena à l'écart des autres.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Même si tu ne viens qu'en Été, tu as un niveau fantastique. Je voulais que tu sois au courant de quelque chose. Il y a un concours en Corée du Sud, je souhaite que tu y participes. » déclara la femme avec un sourire.

« Mais je n'ai pas.. »

Il fut coupé par sa professeure :

« Ne pose pas la question d'argent. Le voyage est au frais de l'établissement. Nous avons juste besoin de l'accord de ton gardien. »

Elle lui tendit un pied qu'il devait rendre la semaine prochaine. Harry sourit et quitta l'établissement se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire. Une ampoule surgit au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.. Et si Remus pouvait l'aider ?

Trois jours plus tard, Harry reçu une réponse de l'ami de sa mère.

 _Harry,_

 _Récemment j'ai pu devenir ton gardien magique jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. Les gobelins ont estimé que je serais un meilleur gardien que Dumbledore (crois-moi ou non mais le directeur était ton gardien). Par ailleurs, je ne peux pas encore t'enlever (non pas te kidnapper.. ha ha c'est pas drôle) du foyer Dursley. Je pense que tu as réussi à trouver un moyen pour passer le moins de temps avec eux._

 _Lorsque j'ai lu ta lettre, j'ai été agréablement surpris. J'ai donc signé le papier (que tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe). Je te souhaite donc un très bon voyage en Corée du Sud. Essaie de te reposer avant le départ._

 _Et joyeux anniversaire d'avance ! Je pense que tu vas aimé mon cadeau !_

 _Remus L._

Juste à côté de lui, il y avait un paquet emballé dans du papier bleu et vert. Il lu la carte de Remus et déballa le paquet : c'était une boîte qui contenait des livres, un ninjato, un set de couteaux, de nouveaux vêtements.

« Gamin ! » rugit Pétunia, sa tante, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? » osa t-il demander.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda t-elle après quelques minutes.

« En voyage. Vous n'avez rien à payer si c'est que tu demandes. » répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

Pétunia ne dit rien et sortit immédiatement se la pièce. Il soupira de soulagement ayant cru qu'elle allait l'étriper. Il craignait moins Pétunia que Vernon, ce dernier était pire que sa femme. Harry le détestait avec passion pour tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de son oncle.

Il se secoua la tête ne voulant pas penser au passé. Harry continua à faire sa valise après s'être assuré que la porte de sa chambre était bien fermée. Le vingt-trois, il rejoignit ses camarades à l'aéroport de Londres où il reçut son billet. Remus s'était occupé de lui faire un passeport en très de peu quand Harry avait réalisé qu'il y avait un problème.

Harry partait en Corée du Sud ! Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui.

 **XXX**

Depuis le début de l'été, le poufsouffle prenait des cours de botanique et de potions. Il prenait des cours de potion car il voulait avoir de bonnes notes.

« Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas Neville ? » demanda irrité sa grand-mère.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'assiette en face de lui. Augusta le regarda avec mépris ne comprenant pas son comportement. En réalité, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait depuis sa première année. Il avait tellement changé. Il avait de bonnes notes, enfin sauf dans certaines matières, il avait trouvé des amis. Ah, peut-être que...

« Neville ! » cria t-elle réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

« Quoi ?! » cria t-il en se levant d'un seul bond la surprenant.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme ! Excuse toi ! » cassa t-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Non je refuse ! J'en ai marre ! Je refuse d'être traité comme un déchet dans cette **putain** de famille ! » hurla Neville en envoyant valser l'assiette.

« Neville ! Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportements chez moi ! Excuse toi et va dans ta chambre ! » s'exclama Augusta autoritaire.

Mais le jeune homme n'abandonna pas à la plus grand surprise de sa grand-mère.

« Assez ! Je refuse ! Tu m'entends ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! M'enfermer dans la cave ? Fais le ! M'enfermer dans la chambre ? Fais le ! Me jeter par une fenêtre ? Fais le ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de cette **putain de famille**! Vous me détestez ! » hurla t-il, sa voix résonna dans la demeure.

Dans un excès de rage, il donna un coup de pieds dans la table avant de se retourner. Il quitta la salle à manger sous le regard stupéfait de sa grand-mère qui ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de cette façon là. Dès que Neville fut dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Ça m'a fait un bien fou. » souffla Neville quelques minutes plus tard.

Neville prit un livre de botanique, il commença à lire tout en envoyant boulet tous les elfes de maison qui venaient le déranger. Ces elfes étaient envoyés par sa _chère_ grand-mère.

Il en avait assez. Ce soir, il allait prendre l'air loin de sa grand-mère et sa stupide famille. Neville avait dû grandir sous les attentes des membres Londubat, il avait subi quelques punitions et de nombreuses insultes.

Il faisait encore jour lorsqu'il quitta la demeure. Le jeune homme prit le bus magique pour aller à la ville la plus proche et de profiter d'une bonne soirée. Le jeune sorcier arriva au centrz ville où il y avait un festival. En marchant, Neville remarqua les stands et le nombre de personnes qui venait passer un super moment.

Soudainement, il se retrouva au sol car quelqu'un l'avait bousculé.

 _« Je suis désolée ! »_ s'excusa ce dernier en japonais.

Neville se redressa doucement. Il se leva et regarda son.. interlocutrice. C'était une jeune fille plus jeune que lui.

« Non.. ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé je ne parle pas japonais. Je comprends un peu parce que j'ai une amie japonaise mais.. Euh. Désolé. » bredouilla Neville gêné.

« S'il vous plait. Laissez moi me faire pardonner ! » s'exclama t-elle cette fois-ci en anglais.

Elle était une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde. Elle portait un pantalon et un tee-shirt de même couleur : violet. Elle l'emmena à un stand de nourriture et lui paya quelques sucreries et une boisson.

« Si j'aurais été dans une cuisine, j'aurais cuisiner quelque chose ! » dit-elle en lui donnant le sac.

« Euh.. Merci.. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. » se présenta t-il naturellement.

« Cosette. » se présenta t-elle n'ayant aucun nom de famille.

 _« Ravi de te rencontrer._ Je parle très peu japonais. » sourit Neville mal à l'aise.

« Je pourrais.. t'aider si tu veux.. Vois ça comme un moyen pour me faire pardonner. » déclara Cosette.

Le jeune garçon accepta. Elle lui sourit. Et ensemble, ils commencèrent à se voir tous les soirs.

 **XXX**

Il n'était que six heures mais Sushi était déjà dehors. Elle ne dormait pas très bien. La jeune femme avait décidé de se lever au bout de la troisième heure sans sommeil. Elle était à Whole Cake car tous les enfants qui n'avaient pas dix-huit ans n'avaient pas le droit d'aller ailleurs sans l'autorisation d'un frère ou d'une sœur plus âgé (e). Sushi se tenait sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement les plus isolés, les yeux bandés, tous ses sens étaient au travail. La magie tournoyait joyeusement autour d'elle, le vent sifflait, et elle ressentait toutes les auras sur plusieurs kilomètres. Son don grandissait de jour en jour, sa perception augmentait en puissance. Sushi devait faire des exercices tous les jours.

Il était environ huit heures lorsqu'elle enleva le bandeau. Sushi mangea son petit déjeuner puis reprit son entraînement : elle commença par un petit footing autour du terrain, elle fit quelques excercices musculaires avant de commencer réellement l'entraînement. Les heures s'écroulaient, les explosions retentissaient attirant l'attention de quelques gardes, les bleus et les égratignures apparaissaient au fur à mesure sur Sushi. Vers quinze heures de l'après-midi, juste après avoir mangé un sandwich, la jeune fille s'immobilisa au milieu du terrain sous les regards des gardes. Elle ferma les yeux prenant trois profondes respirations puis Sushi activa son pouvoir.

Une aura rouge apparut et entoura Sushi, la puissance se faisait ressortir, elle tournait autour de la jeune Kaizoku. Soudainement, l'aura explosa et grandit ; un pic fut lancé dans le ciel illuminant celui de son aura rouge. Une épée se dessina lentement sous le regard ébahi des habitants de Whole Cake. Le phénomène ne dura que quelques minutes car Sushi ne pouvait pas entièrement contrôlé son pouvoir. L'épée se dissout rapidement. Sushi tomba à genou ramenant l'attention des gardes sur elle. Elle respirait difficilement à cause de l'exercice qu'elle avait fait.

 _« Sushi-sama ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »_ demanda l'un des gardes.

 _« Devrons-nous demander une équipe médicale ? »_ demanda un autre.

 _« Non. Non. »_ répondit finalement Sushi en se relevant doucement.

La jeune Charlotte rassembla ses affaires et commença à retourner au château ne croisant personne (= aucun de ses frères et sœurs) jusqu'au château. En faisant le chemin du retour, elle apprit qu'il y avait un festival ce soir. Sushi décida d'y aller pour éviter de passer trop de temps à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Étonnement, la soirée fut exceptionnelle car il y avait eu plusieurs membres de la famille Charlotte dont Perospero, Cracker, Galette et Mont d'or. Le seul côté négatif était que Sushi n'avait pas pu rentré à l'heure qu'elle voulait.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Sushi s'entraîna avec Yuen, l'un de ses frères, et même Katakuri. Ce dernier l'avait vu s'entraîner un matin, et en entendant ce qu'elle faisait pour entraîner ses sens, il avait décidé de la tester.

Actuellement, Sushi et Yuen étaient à Whole Cake au nord de l'île car selon plusieurs gardes un navire inconnu avait accosté l'île. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant le navire reconnaissant immédiatement le pavillon.

Il y avait le capitaine des Mers qui affrontait l'un des Sweet Commanders, en l'occurence Smoothie, et son lieutenant affrontait Perospero. Une partie des Mers était à Sweet City - les habitants avaient été évacué - et l'autre se trouvait sur le navire prêt à partir.

 _« James ! Regarde ces gosses ! »_ hurla quelqu'un à celui qui était en charge.

 _« Oh des gosses de Big Mom. Les gars, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre source de fun ! »_ ricana le dénommé James.

 _« Il y a une fille.. »_ ricana un autre d'un air pervers.

Yuen grinça des dents n'aimant pas ce que cela sous-entendait. Sushi le regarda un instant, il hocha la tête étant d'accord avec ce qu'elle proposait. Les deux pirates dégaînèrent leurs armes : Yuen dégaîna son épée alors qu'une faux apparaissait dans la main de Sushi. Les pirates sautèrent du navire se précipitant vers eux, ils se jetèrent la masse en coupant, poignardant, pourfendant leurs adversaires. Les sens de Sushi travaillaient beaucoup la transformant en adversaire redoutable pour les pirates des Mers.

Quel nom pourri.

James serra les dents, cette fille allait leur donner du fil à retord, il l'attaqua directement avec son épée. Sushi recula puis bloqua la prochaine attaque rapide de James. Le clash métallique se fracassait dans le brouhaha qui était produit par les autres pirates. La jeune fille se penchait, esquivait, sautait, se retournait, et enchaînait. James n'eut aucun autre choix d'utiliser son pouvoir, il envoya une bombe d'air sur Sushi l'envoyant contre un arbre.

 _« Il est temps de mourir connasse ! »_ rugit-il en créant une masse d'air autour de lui.

Et il l'envoya s'exploser sur Sushi qui ouvrit de grand yeux. L'explosion retentit à travers Whole Cake, Yuen cria le nom de sa sœur ayant déjà repoussé tous ses ennemis. Le sourire victorieux de James perdit son intensité quand la fumée se dissipa : Sushi se tenait debout entourée par une aura rouge, cette dernière augmenta d'intensité et explosa envoyant valsé les pirates. James se protégea de cet éclat de puissant avec son vent. Yuen ouvrit les yeux remarquant la présence d'une _épée géante_ dans le ciel. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant l'aura autour de sa sœur.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Ce pouvoir ? »_ murmura James en regardant son jeune adversaire. _« Peu importe. Je vais t'exploser. »_ ajouta t-il plus fort.

Il rassembla l'air, une fois de plus, autour de lui en augmentant simplement la puissance de son attaque. Sushi se mit en place, sa faux brillait de la même aura qu'elle-même. Les deux Kaizoku se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'aura et l'air se rentrèrent dedans, et... Tout explosa. James fut jeté loin de son adversaire qui réussit à garder les pieds sur terre. James se prit plusieurs arbres avant de tomber par terre. Au lieu d'attaquer Sushi, il attaqua le frère de cette dernière mais James fut bloqué par une barrière.

 _« Tu ne toucheras pas à mon frère salaud. »_ fit Sushi en se tenant en face de son frère beaucoup trop stupéfait.

 _« Ah oui ? »_ demanda t-il.

Sushi disparut soudainement de sa vision utilisant ses capacités à leur maximun pour réapparaître derrière lui. James eut à peine le temps de bloquer la faux à l'aide du vent. L'homme recula tenant son épaule ensanglanté, la jeune fille avait réussi à le blesser. Yuen sauta en arrière au bout où quelques pirates se jetèrent sur lui, il dégaîna une fois de plus son épée pour les abattre. James profita que Sushi soit occupé avec quelques pirates et attaqua par derrière Yuen. Les yeux de Sushi s'élargirent, la jeune fille essaya de se débarrasser de ses adversaires, et soudainement...

 _« Ne touche pas à Yuen ! »_

Le temps semblait être au ralenti, James s'était figé en même temps que Yuen, les armes furent les premières à tomber. Les corps suivirent rapidement, James fut le dernier à tomber inconscient. Yuen se releva sous le choque et se tourna vers sa sœur essouflée. Tous les deux se regardèrent très surpris, des cris retentirent, Sushi s'effondra dans les bras de son frère, inconsciente.

La jeune femme se réveilla quelques jours plus tard dans l'infirmerie du troisième étage au château. Yuen dormait à sa droite sur un autre lit. Sushi se redressa doucement prenant le temps de se réveiller. Un médecin, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, remarqua que Sushi était réveillée et se précipita vers elle pour examiner ses blessures.

 _« Vous devez vous reposer complètement pendant une semaine ici. Vous avez dormi pendant quatre jours Sushi-sama. Je vais prévenir mama que vous vous êtes réveillés ! »_ s'exclama le médecin avant de quitter la pièce.

 **X~X~X**

 **Thunder-Death :** _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je l'ai écris en écoutant la radio allemande (hardrock, heavy metal) c'est un changement comparé aux autres fois._

 _À la prochaine fois._


	8. Vacances 2

**DISCLAIMER :** One Piece est la propriété de Oda.

 **Thunder-Death :** _Bienvenue au chapitre huit ! Il était temps que je le commence. De même pour les autres chapitres, j'espère avoir du temps pendant les vacances pour avancer au max._

 **Review**

 **Julie Labbey :**

J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer à développer un peu plus les étés, ce qu'ils faisaient, et surtout amorcer les évènements futurs. En tout cas, je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

 **Destin (Guest)**

Ah ! Je suis agréablement surprise de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Merci.

 **End of Review**

 **Thunder-Death :** _Ces derniers temps, et les prochaines semaines voire les prochains mois vont être terribles. J'espère pouvoir avancer quelques histoires._

Traduction

 **Shin Sekai -** Nouveau Monde

 **Yonkō -** Empereur/Impératrice

 **Kaizoku -** Pirate

 **I hate it -** je déteste ça

 **X~X~X**

 **CHAPITRE HUIT : Vacance partie deux.**

Il s'assit sur une chaise, fatigué mais heureux, regardant ses camarades fêter leur victoire. Harry regarda la carnet qu'il tenait dans les mains se demandant s'il devait partager sa joie avec ses amis. Néanmoins, il décida de ne rien faire et de leur racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la rentrée. Harry se sentait serein, loin des Dursley, loin de la cruauté du monde sorcier. Il se sentait si bien. Il pouvait tranquillement observer les autres non loin de lui sans craindre d'être insulter ou d'être déranger par ce qu'il est. Âgé de quatorze ans, le jeune homme repensait par moment à son enfance sous l'escalier. Il se souvenait de tous les moments particuliers qui ont été gravé dans sa mémoire par des gens qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Le deux novembre, il a été gracieusement déposé dans un placard. D'abord, sa tante fut choquée de trouver un enfant sur le bas de sa porte puis, elle fut dégoûtée de découvrir l'existence de son neveu.

Harry se souvint de la première fois où il apprit son propre nom « Harry Potter , c'était l'une des voisines qui l'avait appelé ainsi. Au début, il n'avait pas compris mais peu à peu il s'était rendu que c'était son nom, surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait présenté à son fils Piers. Bon, ce dernier ne l'avair pas aimé à cause de son cousin Dudley. C'était une autre histoire. Quand il avait environ sept ans, son oncle l'avait abandonné dans les rues dangereuses de Londres. Bien fort heureusement ou plutôt malheureusement, quelqu'un le trouva (quand il s'était endormi près d'une poubelle) et l'emmena au poste de police. Les Dursley furent obligés de venir le chercher, ils inventèrent une histoire et ils l'emmenèrent chez eux. Harry fut puni injustement. Harry, néanmoins, était heureux pour un souvenir qu'il chérissait énormément. Ce souvenir était lorsqu'il était un élève de première année, dans le train, où il rencontra Neville et Sushi. Ils devinrent tous les deux ses meilleurs amis.

Le lendemain de leur victoire au concours, ils allèrent visiter Séoul, capitale de la Corée du Sud, où ils virent de nombreux bâtiments tel que les plus grands studios de musique pop coréenne. La nourriture était suprenante, parfois pas bonne, parfois délicieuse. Harry était reconnaissant d'avoir pris des cours de coréen. Il était le seul qui parlait coréen dans son groupe de voyage. Les jours passaient, et l'heure du retour fut annoncé. Harry était triste de partir ne voulant pas retourner chez les Dursley. Quelques jours après son retour en Grande Bretagne, Harry reçut une lettre de son amie Neville.

 _Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. J'ai, réfemment, reçu des billets pour la coupe de Quidditch. Je t'invite. J'espère que tu pourras venir. Ce serait bien qu'on se voit. Je vais également demandé à Sushi._

 _J'attend avec impatience ta réponse._

 _Ton ami, Neville._

La lettre était courte. Peut-être que pour son prochain anniversaire, il lui offrait un téléphone. Ce serait plus simple pour lui s'il voudrait lui demander des choses et avoir des réponses rapidement. Harry prit une feuille vierge ne s'embêtant pas à écrire une lettre, il envoya sa réponse. Par ailleurs, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus derrière cette simple lettre. Plus qu'à attendre le départ pour la coupe...

 **XXX**

Neville appréciait les moments calmes dans sa chambre. Il ignorait tous ceux qui le grondaient ou essayaient de le faire parler. Où était passé l'ancien Neville ? Eh bien, il était en vacance. Posant son livre sur les animaux magiques, le jeune homme s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit fixant le plafond. Il ignorait sa grand-mère qui tentait, en vain, d'engager la conversation. Il ignorait royalement ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins, ses cousines. Il les ignorait comme ces derniers l'avaient fait pendant des années. Neville passait du temps entre ses cours avec Cosette dont il apprit que cette dernière travaillait en tant que cuisinière dans le **Shin Sekai** pour une famille royale appelée les Vinsmoke.

Il avait invité ses amis, ainsi que Cosette, à la coupe de Quiddich dont il avait reçu les tiquets pour son anniversaire. Le jeune homme fredonnait un air de pirate ignorant l'elfe qui venait de faire apparaître un plateau sur son bureau. Neville refusait de parler et de manger en compagnie des autres membres de la famille. Juste après son repas, Neville quitta la demeure inconscient que sa grand-mère le regardait partir. Le jeune homme prit le bus pour aller retrouver Cosette.

« Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? » demanda Neville timidement à Cosette qui lui sourit.

« Rien de spécial. Est-ce que ça t'irai de parler pendant un moment ? »

Neville répondit avec un sourire timide :

« Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le silence suivit ces mots. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient dans le parc de Londres, chacun plongeait dans ses pensées. Puis, Cosette laissa échapper les mots de sa bouche :

« Es-tu sûr que ça te dérange pas d'avoir une cuisinière qui travaille pour les Vinsmoke ? »

« Non. Honnêtement.. tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon amie. Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi je ne suis pas gêné ou autre. » répondit sincèrement Neville.

« Quel est son nom ? » demanda t-elle curieusement.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Cela relève de la vie privée. Si je dis son nom, tu le sauras immédiatement. Et puis ce n'est pas fun si je te le dis maintenant. » s'excusa le jeune homme en grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Cosette le regarda quelques instants surprise. Elle rit un peu.

 **XXX**

Au bout de plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, Sushi eut enfin le droit de quitter son lit. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de rester sans son lit. Sushi prit une longue douche appréciant la chaleur qui réchauffait son corps. L'adolescente s'habilla rapidement voulant sortir du château pour profiter de l'air. Néanmoins, son vœu fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un messager. Ce dernier avait été commandé d'acquérir Sushi à la salle du trône. La jeune femme grimaça. Puis Sushi commença à suivre le messager se demandant pourquoi sa mère voulait la voir à tout prix. Dans la salle du trône, sa mère, **Yonkō** , et ses frères et sœurs, les ministres, l'attendaient. Il y avait également Yuen. Était-ce par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé ? songea Sushi.

 _« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. »_ dit Perospero brisant le silence qui s'était confortablement installé.

 _« Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté Yuen, Sushi. »_ annonça Amande en regardant les deux plus jeunes qui étaient sous tension.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration commençant à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, Sushi ajouta les détails qui lui échappaient, et ils finirent tous les deux sur les combats qui eurent lieu. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour leur famille qui voulait connaître _tous les moindres détails._ Sushi expliqua alors comment elle avait battu son adversaire et prenant le temps de bien expliquer les choses. Yuen lui termina par la vague de haki qui avait terminé brutalement le combat. Sushi commenta qu'elle l'avait fait _insconciemment_. Les deux jeunes **Kaizo** **ku** attendaient maintenant la réaction de leur famille.

 _« Sushi. Tu seras entraîné par **Katakuri** pour le haki des rois. » _informa Big Mom avec un sourire le visage.

La jeune femme élargit les yeux. Katakuri ? Pour le haki ? La réunion s'acheva, Sushi reçut l'ordre de se reposer pendant les prochains jours. Elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le château _seule_ , de _s'entraîner_ sans surveillance et elle devait manger tous ses repas jusqu'à la rentrée. L'adolescente n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre en traînant un peu les pieds. Sa chambre était comme neuve, ses dessins avaient été rangé, et ses affaires avaient été lavé. La jeune pirate grimaça des dents, elle détestait quand elle avait l'impression que sa chambre ne lui appartenait plus.

« **I hate it.** » souffla t-elle à personne en particulier.

Un bruit attira son attention vers la fenêtre. Sans aucun mal, elle reconnut un hibou : ce n'était pas Hedwige mais c'était Sparky le hibou de Neville. Elle ricana en se souvenant de Sparky. Sparky était un hibou du **Shin Sekai**. En partant avec l'une de ses sœurs en mer, en l'occurence Amande, le navire embarqua sur l'île de Sparky. Ce dernier était blessé quand Sushi le trouva, quand elle l'aida, il décida de la suivre. Et pour l'anniversaire de Neville, ses treize ans, elle envoya Sparky comme cadeau. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Sparky vola à travers la pièce alors que Sushi préparait un coin nourriture boisson pour lui. Il déposa une lettre sur ses genoux.

 _« Quidditch ? Pas que ça m'intéresse mais j'ai envie de voir Harry et Neville... »_ murmura Sushi en regardant Sparky s'abreuvoir.

Un léger silence s'installa alors que Sushi se rappela soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter Totto Land sans quelqu'un pour l'accompagner. L'adolescente soupira se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Demander à ses frères et sœurs ? À mama ? Ou aller en cachette ? Soupirant, Sushi se laissa tomber sur le lit. L'entraînement avec Katakuri commençait tôt et finissait en milieu d'après-midi. Sushi songeait à demander à sa mère l'autorisation d'aller à la coupe de Quidditch. Mais la jeune capteur n'était pas très confiante. Sushi pénétra dans la salle du trône, ayant pris une douche juste après l'entraînement, Big Mom était en train de prendre le goûter.

 _« Oh mamamama ! Sushi, comment vas-tu ? Comment va l'entraînement ? »_ demanda sa mère en remarquant sa fille se tenant timidement devant elle.

 _« Très bien. Ça va bien. »_ répondit rapidement l'adolescente timidement.

 _« Je connais ce regard. Tu as quelque chose à demander n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Big Mom avec un sourire.

 _« L'un de mes.. amis... m'a invité à la coupe de Quidditch en Angleterre. Et.. Et.. »_ bredouilla Sushi ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande.

 _« Tu peux y aller sauf que Perospero t'accompagnera. »_ coupa la **Yonkō.**

Si facile que ça ? Perospero allait l'accompagner ? Sushi était agréablement surprise. Elle avait hâte d'y être !

 **X~X~X**

 **Thunder-Death :** _Merci d'avoir lu. À la prochaine fois.. pour le neuvième chapitre !_


	9. Une année différente

**DISCLAIMER :** One Piece est la propriété d'Oda. Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **CHAPITRE NEUF : Une année différente.**

Les sorciers n'étaient pas discrets. Ils ne l'ont jamais été. Partir en pleine forêt juste pour arriver dans une immense pleine aménager pour accueillir un match entre deux équipes internationales ? Perospero soupira se massant le menton. Il regarda sa jeune sœur non loin de lui marchant avec deux amis de son âges – deux garçons – tous les deux semblaient à l'aise avec sa sœur. Des meilleurs amis, songea t-il, des meilleurs amis qui acceptent tout. Il était plutôt surpris que Sushi ait effectivement demandé quelque chose. Il n'était cependant pas étonné que leur mère a décidé de prendre des précautions. Le climat anglais était gardé à l'œil par quelques espions. Malheureusement personne sauf Sushi savait ce qu'il passait à Poudlard. Le pirate songeait à demander des explications plus tard.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Neville inquiet.

« Bien sûr. Même si j'ai encore mal à certain endroit à cause de l'entraînement. » répondit avec un sourire Sushi rassurant ses deux amis.

« Oh la attendez qu'on soit à Poudlard pour raconter sinon on aura plus rien à se rattraper. » intervint Harry en agitant les bras.

Ses amis rirent promettant d'attendre. Le groupe s'arrêta en voyant une grande foule, Harry pâlit brusquement, Neville posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Perospero prit les devants jetant des regards noirs à tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de près ou de loin de sa sœur et de ses amis. Il avait très bien le mal à l'aise de Harry, le soutien de Neville, et l'angoisse de sa sœur. Le regard du pirate provoqua de la peur chez les sorciers qui laissèrent le petit groupe tranquille. Le groupe se dirigea vers les gradins prenant les places les plus isolés.

« Qui va gagner ? » demanda Neville à ses amis.

« Les irlandais. » répondit Harry.

« Les russes. » fit Sushi moqueuse.

« Ah c'est vrai tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch. » se rappela Harry avec un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas un sport ça. Être assis sur un balais.. Pff. C'est mieux le combat. » commenta Sushi.

Perospero haussa un sourcil à ça. Pourquoi aller à un match de Quidditch si.. Il clignota des yeux avant d'afficher un sourire. C'était évident. Sa sœur voulait simplement voir ses amis. Mont d'or ainsi que Galette les rejoignirent, les deux avaient décidé de venir jeter un coup d'œil à l'environnement de leur petite sœur. Les équipes arrivèrent provoquant des cris dans la foule.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sushi ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle.

« Soyez prêt. Quelque chose arrive.. » prévint Sushi doucement.

Les trois pirates se raidirent à ces mots. Neville et Harry partagèrent un regard anxieux à ces mots. Le match se déroula lentement puis les irlandais gagnèrent le match. Perospero décida de ne prendre aucun risque, il fallait sortir d'ici. Ils quittèrent aussitôt les gradins cependant la foule causait problème. Harry et Sushi prenaient sur eux et essayaient de s'extirper. Sushi attrapa l'un de ses couteaux d'un coup, le danger se rapprochait de plus en plus, ses frères et sœurs activèrent leur haki découvrant avec stupéfaction l'approche imminente de plusieurs sorciers. Les sens de leur sœur étaient surdéveloppés.

« Merde. Ils sont là. » murmura Sushi à ses deux amis sachant que ses frères et sa sœur le savaient déjà.

Ils réussirent à quitter le lieu de l'attaque avant même que celle-ci ne commence. Les trois pirates adultes faisaient en sorte de partir le plus rapidement. Ils étaient simplement venu accompagner leur sœur. Ils ne voulaient pas de battre. Qui sait ce que leur mère dirait si elle entendait que les sorciers ont blessé leur petite sœur. Perospero n'osait pas imaginer, la colère de l'impératrice effrayait tout le monde y compris lui-même. Les deux amis de Sushi étaient tendus, les trois pirates avaient pris le soin de bien les observer pour savoir s'ils méritaient l'amitié de leur sœur. Perospero activa un porteloin amenant le groupe loin de la scène. Ils arrivèrent à Londres où Mont d'or et Galette avaient une mission importante à compléter. Perospero annonça à sa sœur qu'ils rentreraient juste après cette fameuse mission. Sushi fit une moue mais ne protesta pas. Elle prévint ses amis qui acceptèrent sans protester.

 **XXX**

La nouvelle était spéciale. Pourquoi ? Car un tournoi avait lieu à Poudlard. L'école accueillait trois écoles, deux d'Europe et une d'Asie. La première école était Durmstrang, une école bulgare pour garçon. L'autre école Beauxbâtons, française cette-fois-ci, était pour fille. La dernière école était mixte, comme Poudlard, néanmoins elle accueillait des personnes de tous horizons. Elle s'appelait Sakura. Tous les élèves parlaient au moins l'une des deux langues officielles de l'école. C'était une année surprenante, du moins pour Sushi car plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs faisaient partis du cortège de Sakura.

Tout allait bien. Harry pensait que ce serait une bonne année sans danger sans embrouille. Ô qu'il avait tort ! Le voilà cinquième champion. Quel non chance ! Il s'installa misérablement à côté de Sushi à la table des serpents. Lui et Neville avaient été littéralement jeté hors de leur maison à cause de l'annonce du cinquième champion. Harry avait essayé de s'expliquer en disant que ce n'était pas lui mais personne sauf ses amis l'avait cru. C'était injuste.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis le cinquième champion. J'ai rien fais. Personne ne me croit. » souffla d'un ton dépressif Harry.

Les autres serpents le regardèrent pendant quelques minutes se demandant si c'était un mensonge ou non. Neville arriva et s'installa en face de ses amis. Durmstrang s'était installée à la table des Gryffindor tandis que Beauxbâtons était à la table des Serdaigle. La seconde partie du cortège de Sakura devait bientôt arriver. Et Sushi était excitée de voir ses frères et sœurs.

« Déprime pas Harry. On va t'aider. » encouragea Neville en se servant.

« Ça sert à rien. Je suis nul. » marmonna Harry le nez enfoui dans son assiette.

« Ne dit pas ça. À partir de la semaine prochaine, vous allez vous entraîner avec moi ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sushi.

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent pendant quelques minutes. S'entrainer ? À quoi ? S'entraîner à faire de la magie ? Sushi soupira en devinant leurs pensées. Elle leur sourit avant de préciser :

« De l'entraînement physique. Et autre chose.. En plus, il y aura certains de mes frères et de mes sœurs. Ils ont hâte de vous rencontrer ! »

C'était vrai. Tout à fait vrai. Néanmoins, Sushi ne savait pas que l'un des hauts gradés de l'équipage de sa mère serait présent durant toute l'année. Le second cortège de Sakura arriva dans la soirée, juste avant le dîner, le premier cortège s'était installé à la maison des serpents. Les yeux de Sushi s'élargirent en apercevant le ministre du bon – Perospero – dans le cortège. Que faisait il là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tiens, ses autres frères et sœurs semblaient tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Donc eux aussi ne savaient pas.

« Il est bizarre ce type. » entendit-elle.

« Vous avez ces gens ? Il y en a un qui est à moitié loup ! » cria quelqu'un.

Les murmures et les chuchotements, les cris et les moqueries ainsi que les insultes retentissaient tout autour d'elle. Avec son haki activé, ses sens étaient infernales, ils avaient encore subi des développements. Sushi ferma les yeux essayant de diminuer la douleur qu'elle recevait. Elle désactiva son haki quelques minutes avant de le réactiver. Elle sentit le regard de ses frères et sœurs sur elle. Sushi ouvrit les yeux ayant repris le contrôle de ses sens. La magie du château chantait.. Tristement ? Qu'allait il se passer ?

« Ça va Sushi ? » demanda Neville inquiet.

« Je pense que je suis juste fatiguée. » répondit Sushi quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ta famille te regarde. » informa à voix basse Harry.

« Je sais. J'irai les voir.. Demain. » marmonna la jeune fille en fermant les yeux une seconde fois.

Le cortège de Sakura s'assit près du petit groupe, les frères et sœurs de Sushi firent en sorte de s'installer autour d'elle avec leur frère aîné. Perospero jeta un regard froid à tous les curieux. La nourriture apparut sur la table, Sushi leva la tête et regarda la nourriture. Sa sœur, Fraise, attrapa son assiette et lui servit de la nourriture. Sushi sourit remerciant sa sœur. Elle ne sentait clairement pas bien.

« Tu es malade. » dit Perospero ayant posé une main sur le front de Sushi.

« Aah. » marmonna a-t-elle un peu surprise.

Le repas continua. Perospero précisa que Sushi dormirait dans ses appartements avec ses autres frères et sœurs toute l'année au grand soulagement de Sushi. Ses affaires furent magiquement déplacées dans sa nouvelle chambre pour l'année. C'était une grande première pour l'amie de Neville et d'Harry. Ils étaient très contents pour elle. Sushi jeta un œil autour d'elle mangeant la nourriture anglaise. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus mangé de nourriture anglaise. Franchement, elle n'était pas fan de la nourriture anglaise. Perospero réprimanda ses jeunes frères et sœurs qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de manger de la nourriture anglaise.

« Alors Harry, que s'est-il passé cet été ? » demanda Neville décidant que c'était le bon moment de parler de leurs étés.

« Je suis allé en Corée du Sud quelque temps. C'était génial. » répondit avec un sourire Harry. Il ajouta. « Et vous ? »

« Dispute avec ma famille. Rencontre avec quelqu'un du Shin Sekai/ North Blue. C'était cool. Et toi Sushi ? » fit Neville joyeusement.

La jeune pirate prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée. Ses deux amis échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs vacances. Puis, Sushi parla :

« Entraînement. Puis j'ai fini à l'infirmerie à cause d'un combat plutôt épuisant. Puis je me suis entraînée à nouveau. Je n'ai pas fais grand chose.. Cuisiner un peu. Travailler un peu. Pas grand-chose. »

Ses deux amis la regardèrent. Ils semblaient très étonnés. Perospero les fixa. Savaient ils dans quoi leur famille trempé ? Il jeta un regard à sa sœur, Sushi sourit. Il soupira en promettant silencieusement d'obtenir des explications plus tard. La nourriture disparut au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sushi fit une moue. Neville et Harry rigolèrent à sa moue. Sushi avait encore faim. Perospero vit le directeur se lever, il parla pendant quelques minutes. Puis, les serpents furent les premiers à se lever. Neville et Harry partirent chez les Poufsouffles suivant ces derniers à leur salle commune près des cuisines du château. Sushi attendit avec ses frères et sœurs que les autres maisons quittent la grande salle. Finalement, les Charlotte suivirent leur guide – Severus Rogue – à leurs appartements.

« Assis toi Sushi. » ordonna Perospero déterminé à avoir des explications.

Sushi obéit sachant que ça pourrait mal finir pour elle. Perospero lui demanda de tout lui raconter, plus précisément de la première année à quatrième année.


	10. Début de la quatrième année

**DISCLAIMER :**

Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni One Piece. Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et Eiichiro Oda.

 **X~X~X**

 **CHAPITRE DIX : Début de la quatrième année.**

Comment les jumeaux Weasley ont-ils découvert la drogue ? C'était un mystère. Leur voyage, durant les vacances, dans le monde non magique s'était soldé sur ça :

« Nous sommes de retour ! » commença Fred les bras levés à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Fred et George étaient tous les deux habillés de manière étrange (dixit les élèves qui ne connaissaient pas la référence).

« Pour vous un mauvais tour ! » continua George à ses côtés.

« Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation. » continua Fred conscient des regards de ses camarades.

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation. » fit son jumeau.

« Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité. » dit Fred sous les rires de quelques élèves connaissant ce refrain.

« Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée. » continua George en avançant d'un pas.

« George ! » cria Fred en se tournant vers son frère.

« Fred ! » cria également ce dernier.

« La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière. » continua Fred tout sourire.

« Rendez-vous, ou ce sera la guerre. » termina George.

Et tout naturellement, Harry conclut en beauté :

« Miaouss, oui, la guerre ! »

Les élèves ricanèrent tandis que ceux qui venaient du monde magique – les sang purs – les regardaient étrangement. Sushi n'en pouvait plus. Neville n'était pas dans le meilleur des états, son visage rouge, il riait comme un phoque. Harry avait 'mystérieusement' disparu de la scène. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient réussi son coup.

« Avez-vous du bois ? » demanda soudainement Harry en apparaissant à la table des serpents où ses amis étaient.

Sushi, Neville et les personnes autour d'eux mirent quelques secondes pour comprendre la blague. Ils explosèrent de rire sous les regards des autres écoles et des autres élèves. Les professeurs les fixaient avec surprise. La jeune pirate n'arrivait pas à se calmer, le visage rouge, son rire était silencieux, elle avait du mal à respirer. Neville continuait de rire comme un phoque. Brusquement il se leva prenant une profonde respiration avant de s'écrier :

« Ce tombeau sera votre tombeau ! »

Et il recommença à rire comme un phoque. La jeune pirate posa sa tête sur la table riant. Elle réfléchissait en même temps à une blague. Que pourrait-elle faire comme blague ?

« Flint, t'as un melon ! »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes complètement fou. » fit ce dernier complètement perdu alors qu'il souriait en regardant les plus jeunes rire.

Il aimerait bien comprendre ces références... Le dîner se termina sur un énorme fou rire à la table des serpents d'argent. Sushi rejoignit ses frères et sœurs, incapable de se calmer, Perospero secoua la tête en la voyant adossé à un mur toute rouge. Peu à peu, les rires de Sushi se calmèrent. Les Charlotte allèrent se coucher, enfin sauf Sushi et Perospero, car c'était le couvre feu. Perospero regarda sa pile de papiers, il observa sa sœur s'installer en face de lui.

« Commence. »

« C'est.. Beaucoup. » murmura Sushi en regardant la pile.

« Et donc ? Tu auras pire aux prochaines vacances. » ricana son frère en prenant un rapport.

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je ne dirais rien, promis. » protesta Sushi avec une moue sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Tu le sauras.. Bientôt. » contra Perospero avec un sourire moqueur.

« Mais… J'ai aucune raison de le faire alors. » décida Sushi en se levant prête à partir.

« Si tu ne commences pas aujourd'hui, je te forcerai à rester plus longtemps demain soir. » menaça calmement son frère. « Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est pour ton bien, crois moi. » ajouta t-il.

Sushi fit une moue. Néanmoins elle s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise prenant un stylo et un rapport. Elle rata le sourire moqueur de son aîné. Les minutes passèrent, les heures passèrent, et Sushi réussit à finir sa pile. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle était exténuée. Elle s'endormit sur la table. Lorsque Perospero eut fini, il rangea tous les papiers dans une boîte. Cette dernière s'illumina, les documents avaient été envoyé à Compote à Totto Land. Puis, Perospero s'occupa de sa sœur. Il la coucha dans son lit, il lui enleva son uniforme la laissant en tee-shirt et short.

La première épreuve était arrivée.

Harry le ninja était paniqué. Il n'arrivait pas à manger, il stressait. Le Poufsouffle pouvait néanmoins compté sur les serpents d'argent pour le forcer à manger. Sa meilleure amie apparut derrière lui et frappa le haut de son crâne, elle lui remplit copieusement l'assiette ordonnant au jeune blaireau de manger. Pâle, Harry obéit. Il mangea remarquant que les autres champions étaient déjà partis, le jeune homme partit – avec le directeur des Serpentard – en direction des tentes. Il entra, intérieurement il paniquait. Que faire ? Qu'allait il se passer ? Il s'était entraîné avec Sushi, Neville et les autres Charlotte tous les matins avant l'épreuve. Pourra t-il survivre ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il être défaitiste ?

Les organisateurs de l'épreuve arrivèrent. Harry pâlit en apprenant que l'épreuve était d'affronter un dragon. Et pour couronné le tout, il allait combattre le pire dragon. Super, il allait se faire carboniser. Harry regarda les autres champions se préparer, tous portaient un uniforme pour le tournoi. Il clignota des yeux, lui portait des habits que Sushi lui avait offert : un kimono de combat. Malgré le fait que Harry était le deuxième champion de Poudlard, il ne représentait pas Poudlard. Viktor Krum, le bulgare, quitta la tente en premier. Il fut suivi une dizaine de minutes plus tard par Fleur Delacour, la française, et enfin, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Cédric Diggory. Harry stressait, il essaya de calmer, en vain.

« HARRY POTTER »

Se rappelant des mots d'encouragement de ses amis, il réussit à calmer alors qu'il s'approchait de l'arène. Harry entra directement dans l'arène sans hésitation, une immense foule le huait. Un grand dragon, d'environ quinze mètres de hauteur, lui faisait face. Ses ailes étaient rouges et vertes, son corps était noir et violet. Était-ce un dragon ? Il était assis sur un nid. Oh joie. Que pouvait-il faire ? Celui qui l'avait inscrit dans le tournoi était probablement un imbécile. Harry esquiva une gerbe de flammes sous les cris des plus jeunes élèves de l'école. Il sauta, il roula sur le sol utilisant tous les moyens d'esquive pour éviter de se faire griller. Il réfléchissait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Une idée surgit dans son esprit, Harry sourit. Il sauta se reculant loin de dragon.

Il ferma les yeux ignorant les différents cris – insultes la majorité du temps – et se concentra. Pendant ses vacances, le jeune homme avait découvert quelque chose avec sa magie. Il avait médité à chaque fin de journée, il avait trouvé de cette manière son noyau magique. Une aura magique était apparue autour de son corps. Lors de ses vacances à Séoul, le jeune sorcier avait rencontré un sorcier coréen qui lui a appris à maîtriser cette forme de magie. Sous les yeux des spectateurs, Harry apparut. Une aura magique l'entourait de manière invisible. Il courut vers le dragon, avec un sourire sur le visage, esquivant les diverses gerbes de flammes que le dragon envoyait. Ce dernier frappa le sol détruisant légèrement la zone alors qu'Harry sauta directement sur le nid alors que le dragon semblait en proie de difficulté ayant enfoncé sa patte dans le sol. Harry prit l'œuf d'or au même moment où le dragon se tournait vers lui.

« Je suis sûr que si tu rejoins le mouvement des gilets jaunes, tu obtiendras de meilleurs droits. » déclara Harry au dragon sans savoir que ce dernier le comprenait.

La créature pencha la tête confuse. Qu'est-ce que cet humain racontait ? Elle regarda l'œuf et fronça les sourcils – inexistants – ce n'était son œuf. Encore ces fichus humains ! Harry regarda la créature immobile se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'attaquait plus. Suivant son regard, il vit qu'elle regardait l'œuf doré. Ah. La créature a découvert la supercherie. Son instinct lui cria de quitter la zone, le jeune sorcier courut dans la tente alors que le dragon se tournait vers les travailleurs avec un air menaçant.

Malgré sa prestation, Harry reçu peu de points. Mais cela lui importait peu. Ses amis l'aidèrent à trouver l'énigme, la prochaine épreuve se passerait dans le lac. Problème ? Harry ne savait pas très bien nager. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas grave. Perospero força le plus jeune à s'entraîner tous les matins car pour le pirate le jeune homme ne devait pas abandonner si facilement.

« A-t-il une raison ? » demanda soudainement Harry alors qu'il était assis avec ses amis à la bibliothèque.

« De ? Qui ? » demanda confuse Sushi.

« Perospero. À propos de l'épreuve. » répondit rapidement le jeune sorcier.

« Oh oui. Crois moi. C'est un pirate de haut rang, enfin c'est une figure d'autorité dans l'équipage. Techniquement, tu ne représentes pas Poudlard. Tu représentes les pirates présents dans l'école. » expliqua finalement Sushi patiemment.

C'était assez délicat comme sujet.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » tenta de protester Harry perdu.

« Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Peros-ni n'est pas stupide, il a vu comment notre amitié est. Il sait, je ne sais pas comment, que vous finirez par me suivre. » dit Sushi en fermant son cahier de leçon.

« Je vois. » fit Harry pensif.

« Sushi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si, un jour, on rejoint ton équipage ? » demanda curieusement Neville.

« Vous tomberez sous les ordres des ministre et des Sweet Commanders, et bien entendu sous l'autorité suprême de mama. » répondit calmement la seule fille du groupe. Elle ajouta. « Voulez-vous rejoindre l'équipage ? »

« Non. Du moins pas tout de suite. » dit Neville en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Pareil. J'aimerais attendre encore un peu avant de prendre la moindre décision. » approuva Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

Elle acquiesça retournant à sa paperasserie. Ses amis la regardèrent avec attention décernant une fatigue accentuée sur le visage de leur amie. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils sentaient que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils auraient la réponse.

« Bal ? » demanda Sushi surprise.

« Oui. Un bal ! » acquiesça Fraise en regardant sa sœur très étonnée qu'elle ne le sache pas.

« Obligée ? Je suis vraiment fatigué là. » souffla la jeune femme épuisée.

« Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu peux rester là. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait participer de toute manière. » intervint Perospero en posant une main sur le front de Raisin. « T'es malade. Va te coucher Raisin. Pas de protestation. » ordonna le pirate.

Sushi hocha la tête. Elle alla se coucher sur son lit. Très rapidement, la jeune femme s'endormit. La soirée passa rapidement, Harry – comme champion – était venue accompagné de Luna – une aigle – au bal. Neville lui eut la surprise de voir arriver Cosette. Ils dansèrent ensemble. Les deux amis ne virent nullement leur meilleure amie durant la soirée ni même les autres Charlotte.

 **X~X~X**

 **À SUIVRE.**


	11. Première farce

**DISCLAIMER : One Piece est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

 **CHAPITRE ONZE : Première farce.**

Perospero avait été appelé en urgence à Candy quelques jours avant la seconde épreuve. Harry s'entraînait tous les matins à nager dans le lac, les Charlotte surveillaient l'entraînement et l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient découvert que Harry n'avait jamais essayé de nager dans l'eau à cause d'un traumatisme de son enfance. Neville avait reçu des lettres de sa grand-mère : cette dernière n'approuvait pas son amitié avec Cosette. Neville s'en fichait complètement, il lui avait répondu qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas à satisfaire tout le monde.

« Neville, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » dit Cosette nerveuse.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Neville assis avec Harry, Sushi étant en train de faire sa paperasse.

« J'ai quitté mon ancien boulot. Je ne t'ai pas tout dis à ce propos car j'avais trop peur. J'étais cuisinière pour les Vinsmoke. Les cuisines étaient mon refuge comme beaucoup de cuisiniers. Hors des cuisines, on était ciblé par les Vinsmoke. » avoua Cosette en se mordant la lèvre.

« Ces enfoirés.. ! » s'exclama Neville choqué.

« Je sais. J'ai trouvé un nouveau job il y a peu de temps. » continua t-elle.

Cosette semblait hésitante. Neville fronça les sourcils, Harry les regarda silencieusement.

« Votre amie est une.. Charlotte non ? » demanda Cosette hésitante.

« Ouaip. Pourquoi ? » affirma Neville ne voyant pas le rapport.

« Je suis devenue une cuisinière pour les Charlotte. Ce qui signifie que je vais quitter définitivement la Grande Bretagne. » finit par lâcher Cosette.

Elle appréhendait la réaction de son ami Neville.

« C'est cool. Bon, on ne se verra plus. Mais on pourra toujours communiquer. Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour je rejoindrais l'équipage alors.. »

Cosette était surprise. Elle fit un câlin à Neville souriante. Elle avait peur qu'il réagisse mal en apprenant la nouvelle.

 **X**

Sushi avait terminé tous ses devoirs, tous ses papiers. Elle était libre comme l'air. La jeune pirate jeta un œil en direction de ses frères et sœurs. Comment partir sans qu'ils remarquent ? songea t-elle en rangeant ses devoirs et ses papiers. Elle sourit en faisant mine d'aller vers la cuisine, lorsqu'ils eurent le dos tourné Sushi quitta l'appartement. Elle arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard en humant doucement. Après sa petite promenade, Sushi retourna dans l'appartement.

« Tu étais sortie. » accusa Raisin dans la cuisine.

« Ouaip. »

« As-tu terminé ? » demanda son frère curieux.

« Oui. J'ai enfin tout terminé. » répondit Sushi en s'installant sur une chaise.

« Super. On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble alors. » fit Raisin en se tournant vers elle.

« Ça te dit de faire une farce avec moi ? » demanda Sushi avec un grand sourire.

Raisin aimait le sourire de sa sœur. Quand ils étaient plus jeune, ils avaient l'habitude de faire des farces. Sushi se révélait lors de ces farces car la majorité du temps elle restait très timide. Lorsqu'elle a été envoyé à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir pour faire des farces. Raisin était très heureux que sa sœur ait trouvé des amis de qualité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda t-il sachant qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée.

« Tu connais Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen ? » questionna Sushi.

« Yep. Mais pour cette grande farce, il faudra beaucoup de connaisseurs. » répondit son frère attirant l'attirant de leurs frères et sœurs.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Apprenez les paroles. On monte ça pour la semaine prochaine. » assura Sushi.

« Pourquoi la semaine prochaine ? » demanda Fraise curieuse.

« Parce que je dois réunir les gens, et je veux que Peros-ni soit là pour voir ça. » ricana leur sœur en se levant de sa chaise.

Ses frères et sœurs ricanèrent.

 **X**

« Alors ça vous tente ? » demanda Sushi aux jumeaux Weasley.

Ces derniers se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'accepter.

« Et pour les paroles ? » demanda Fred curieux.

« Je donnerais les paroles lors de la réunion dans cinq jours. » répondit Sushi.

 **X**

La deuxième épreuve était là. Les étudiants des trois écoles étaient assis dans les gradins attendant avec enthousiasme le début de l'épreuve. Juste avant le début de l'épreuve, Perospero – épuisé de son retour précipité à Candy – passa près d'Harry. Il l'encouragea avec des bonbons de Candy. Perospero fronça les sourcils en apprenant que Sushi manquait, ses frères et sœurs lui avouèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis la veille. Le pirate ne pouvait pas, malheureusement, provoquer un scandale. Avec sa famille, il regarda l'épreuve se dérouler à travers les écrans. Harry termina troisième ayant ramené son otage avant la concurrente de l'école française. Perospero découvrit alors que sa sœur a été l'otage.

Le pirate n'était pas content. Mais sa sœur avait donné son consentement.

« Mais... ! » protesta Fraise quand il les ordonna de le suivre.

« Non. Vous venez point barre. C'est une urgence _familiale._ » fit Perospero en japonais.

 **X**

Tous les nés moldus qui avaient accepté de joindre la farce, c'est-à-dire la majorité d'entre eux, ainsi que les sang-mêlés s'étaient réunis à l'abri des regards.

« Avez-vous tous compris ? » demanda Fraise avec un sourire.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient tous arriver naturellement dans la grande salle pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons. Puis ils devaient s'asseoir à leur table respective. Lorsqu'ils verront le signal de Neville, tout le groupe commencera la farce.

 **X**

 _Le soir même._

Tous les étudiants, de toutes les écoles, mangeaient tranquillement à table. Perospero, à la table des professeurs, était néanmoins sur ses gardes. Il pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses frères et sœurs, il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas quelque chose à voir avec cela. Qu'ont-ils préparé ? Il rata cependant le sourire de Sushi à Neville. Ce dernier jeta un sort visible par tout le monde dans la grande salle. Alors, une musique commença à être jouer. Néanmoins peu de gens y faisait attention.

 _ **Is this the real life?**_

 _ **Is this just fantasy?**_

 _ **Caught in a landslide**_

 _ **No escape from reality**_

 _ **Open your eyes**_

 _ **Look up to the skies and see**_

 _ **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy**_

 _ **Because I'm easy come, easy go**_

 _ **A little high, little low**_

 _ **Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me**_

Marie Simon se leva après avoir jeté un regard au groupe. Elle commença à chanter la première ligne de la chanson :

 _ **« Mama, just killed a man. »**_

Toutes les personnes autour d'elle qui l'avaient entendu se tournèrent vers elle surprises. Personne n'eut le temps de parler que Dean, chez les lions, chanta la prochaine ligne :

 _ **« Put a gun against his head. »**_

Toutes les personnes commençaient à se taire, la musique était _cette fois-ci_ entendue par tous. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Neville continua avec les prochains mots :

 _ **« Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. »**_

Soudainement, Sushi se leva de chez les serpents en chantant :

 _ **« Mama, life had just begun. »**_

Harry sourit en se levant, tout le monde les regardait bizarrement, il chanta la suite :

 _ **« But now I've gone and thrown it all away. »**_

Stephen Simon, chez les serpents, continua :

 _ **« Mama, oh oh, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. »**_

Et le groupe de chanteurs chanta en parfaite synchronisation :

 _ **« Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters. »**_

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la farce mais qui connaissaient la chanson les rejoignirent.

 _ **« Too late, my time has come. »**_ chantèrent en parfaite synchronisation trois Serpentard dont Sushi.

 _ **« Sends shivers down my spine. »**_ chantèrent Neville et Harry.

 _ **« Body's aching all the time.**_ chanta Maria avec quelques amis.

Les chanteurs firent mine de partir tout en chantant la prochaine partie :

 _ **Goodbye everybody I've got to go**_

 _ **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**_

 _ **Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)**_

 _ **I don't want to die**_

 _ **Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all »**_

Les professeurs, les invités sauf Perospero, le reste des étudiants les regardaient complètement sous le choque. La musique changea complètement, Terry Boot se leva soudainement et pointa le directeur :

 _ **« I see a little silhouetto of a man. »**_

Une partie du groupe de chanteurs chanta la prochaine partie :

 _ **« Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango. »**_

Ensemble, ils chantèrent :

 _ **« Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me. »**_

Puis les spectateurs entendirent plusieurs personnes chantèrent le plus fort possible :

 _ **« Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico. »**_

Par la suite, Harry se démarqua du groupe, il chanta seul les prochaines paroles :

 _ **« I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me. »**_

Le professeur de potion s'étouffa en entendant la voix du fils de son ennemi. Les autres élèves continuèrent sur sa lancée :

 _ **« H**_ _ **e's just a poor boy from a poor family**_

 _ **Spare him his life from this monstrosity. »**_

 _ **« E**_ _ **asy come easy go will you let me go. »**_ chanta une nouvelle fois seul Harry.

 _ **« B**_ _ **ismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go**_

 _ **Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go**_

 _ **Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go**_

 _ **(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)**_

 _ **Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. »**_ chanta le groupe avec différentes voix pour certaines paroles.

 _ **« Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go. »**_ chanta seule Sushi rejoint par le hroupe pour les quatre derniers mots.

Ils chantèrent ensemble les prochains mots :

 _ **« B**_ _ **eelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me. »**_

La musique s'emballa brusquement sous les yeux effarés des spectateurs. Ils étaient complètement stupéfaits par ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye**_

 _ **So you think you can love me and leave me to die**_

 _ **Oh baby can't do this to me baby**_

 _ **Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here**_

Un peu plus calmement, ils chantèrent les derniers mots :

 _ **« Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah**_

 _ **Nothing really matters**_

 _ **Anyone can see**_

 _ **Nothing really matters**_

 _ **Nothing really matters to me**_

 _ **Anyway the wind blows »**_

Les dernières notes disparaissèrent avec les dernières paroles. Tous les chanteurs se rassirent à leur table respective complètement épuisé par la performance qu'ils ont faite. Perospero nota le sourire de ses frères et sœurs.

 _Quelle surprise. Au moins, ils s'amusent bien. Ces anglais, français et bulgares ont été littéralement soufflé au loin grâce à la performance du groupe._ Songea le pirate avec un sourire en recommançant à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Pomona étonnée.

« Je n'ai aucune idée. » avoua Minerva n'ayant rien vu de tel dans toute sa jeunesse.

« Ils ont chanté une célèbre chanson moldu appelé _Bohemian Rhapsody._ » les informa Filius aimant lui-même beaucoup la chanson, il avait d'ailleurs regardé le film pendant les dernières vacances.

« En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu les maisons si unies. » commenta Pomona ayant été surprise par ce fait.

« Même si le reste des étudiants ne connaissait pas la chanson, il est évident que un peu de tout le monde de chaque maison la connaissait. » ajouta Minerva en regardant ses élèves parler joyeusement.

Perospero huma en réponse. Le repas se poursuivit tranquillement. Lorsque les plats disparurent, Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour faire une annonce :

« ... Dans trois jours, les champions devront présenter l'un de leurs talents à tout le monde. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

 **X~FIN~DU~CHAPITRE~X**

 **À SUIVRE**


	12. Talent show

**DISCLAIMER : One Piece est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda. Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

Bonne lecture !

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE :** **Talent show.**

Poudlard.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » déclara Sushi, un soir, dans l'appartement de sa famille.

Perospero s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui était plongée dans une inquiétude profonde.

« Cela concerne Harry sans aucun doute. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois. Déjà qu'il soit dans le tournoi, ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence. D'ailleurs, ce prof en est la preuve. Mais qui me croirait ? Personne. Ce prof de défense est une fraude, un imposteur. Il a peut-être une part de responsabilité dans toute cette affaire. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me téléporter au cas où si Harry a un problème. Et je dois aussi trouver le moyen de – »

Au bout d'un moment, Perospero coupa son monologue :

« Je surveillerai le professeur de défense. Soit prudente avec la magie, occupe toi de Harry. Va le voir, dis lui ce que je lui ai dis avant la première épreuve. Il en aura besoin. »

Ce soir, les champions présenteront l'un de leurs talents. Ce soir, c'était le dernier soir avant la dernière épreuve, celle du labyrinthe. Perospero avait reçu des ordres précis venant de sa mère, cette dernière souhaitait qu'il recrute des sorciers. Perospero savait déjà que les deux meilleurs amis de sa sœur rejoindraient un moment donné l'équipage. Ils étaient si proches cependant le ministre ne les connaissait pas. Au cours des dernières années, il avait vu le changement s'opérer chez sa sœur introvertie et timide. Il était plutôt content de ce changement. Au départ comme beaucoup de ses frères et sœurs, il avait inquiet de voir sa sœur timide dans une autre école loin de leur famille.

 **X**

« Que vas-tu faire ce soir Harry ? » interrogea Neville au repas du midi.

« 1. Montrez mes compétences de ninja. 2. Chantez. » énuméra Harry étonnant les gens autour de lui.

Le Poufsouffle était assis avec Neville à la table des serpents. Ces derniers réfléchissaient à obtenir le transfert des deux Poufsouffle dans leur maison, en particulier les plus âgés. Sushi n'était pas là parce qu'elle était occupée avec les affaires de son équipage, Perospero refusait toujours de lui dire pourquoi il faisait faire ça. Sushi n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, très occupé et presque noyé sous les papiers. Les entraînements étaient un bon moyen de se défouler et d'améliorer ses compétences. Sushi était de plus en plus fatiguée à cause de la magie du château. Sa capacité à repérer, à sentir, les personnes s'était largement améliorée depuis le début de l'année.

« Compétences de ninja ? » demanda Marcus curieux.

« Yep. Vous verrez ce soir. Poudlard va m'aider pour le show. » répondit Harry à la grande confusion de tout le monde.

« Sushi sera là ce soir. Elle commence à être noyée par tout. » fit Neville.

« La pauvre. Sait-elle toujours pas pourquoi ? »

« Non. Toujours pas. »

« La pauvre. » souffla Harry.

 **X**

« Encore. » soupira Sushi en réalisant une nouvelle erreur.

Non.

Elle ne faisait pas de paperasse.

Non.

Elle ne faisait pas ses devoirs.

Non.

Elle ne s'entrainait pas avec ses frères et sœurs.

Non.

Elle n'était pas avec ses amis.

Non.

Elle se trouvait dans une aile abandonnée du château, elle s'entrainait à.. Chanter. La magie du château l'aidait à exercer son chant, une aura magique entourait la jeune femme.

« PAIN ! »

Son aura magique explosa, sa puissance s'élargit et entoura les alentours de la classe. Les quelques malheureux qui passaient par là – des explorateurs – tombèrent à genoux sous le choc. Ils n'avaient jamais rien senti de tel ! Sans le savoir, ils avaient déjà été marqué par le pouvoir de Sushi.

« Peut-être.. Pas encore. » murmura Sushi.

Les accords étaient bons, la puissance était assez faible pour l'instant, que faisait-elle de mal ? Un vrai mystère.. Ou pas. Sushi secoua la tête, non elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, elle avait assez de temps libre pour travailler dessus.

 **X**

Le dîner fut délicieux.

Sushi évita les questions facilement, son frère aîné laissa tomber sachant très bien que Sushi avait des secrets qu'elle ne souhaitait pas dévoiler. Le directeur se leva joyeusement de son siège pour annoncer que la compétition allait commencer. D'abord, le champion bulgare se leva de son siège rejoignant la scène. Le sportif démontra deux talents :

« Je vais chanter une chanson. »

Le chant. Viktor regarda tout le monde, ses yeux tombèrent sur le trio Harry, Neville et Sushi. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rejoindre son groupe de musique ?

« En jouant un instrument de musique. » ajouta t-il.

Ça faisait deux talents non ? Viktor sourit, les lumières de la grande salle – magnifique salle par ailleurs – s'éteignirent. Tous les élèves des trois élèves se turent le regardant avec attention.

 _ **[Three Days Grace - Get Out Alive]**_

 _ **No time for goodbye, he said**_

 _ **As he faded away**_

 _ **Don't put your life in someone's hands**_

 _ **They're bound to steal it away**_

 _ **Don't hide your mistakes**_

 _ **Cause they'll find you, burn you**_

 _ **Then he said**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **This is my last time, she said**_

 _ **As she faded away**_

 _ **It's hard to imagine**_

 _ **But one day you'll end up like me**_

 _ **Then she said**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Run for your life (life)**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **If I stay, it won't be long**_

 _ **Till I'm burning on the inside**_

 _ **If I go, I can only hope**_

 _ **That I make it to the other side**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive**_

 _ **Hold on for your life**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)**_

 _ **Run for your life**_

 _ **If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)**_

 _ **Hold on for your life**_

 _ **If I stay, it won't be long**_

 _ **Till I'm burning on the inside**_

 _ **If I go, I can only hope**_

 _ **That I make it to the other side**_

 _ **If I stay, it won't be long**_

 _ **Till I'm burning on the inside**_

 _ **If I go, if I go**_

 _ **Burning on the inside**_

 _ **Burning on the inside**_

 _ **Burning on the inside**_

La voix de Viktor était surprenante, son accent russe était moins perçu lorsqu'il chantait. Par ailleurs, son anglais était parfait lorsqu'il chantait. Tout le monde applaudit frénétiquement après sa performance. La championne française montra quelques minutes son talent au piano, elle dansa devant tout le monde. Mais Sushi n'était pas intéressée, non, seul Viktor avait attiré son attention.

Était-ce trop tard de commencer un groupe ?

Cédric montra son talent au Quidditch.

Sans grande surprise.Et étonnement, il joua de la guitare un petit d'air d' ACDC. Sushi sourit. Personne à part les sang-mêlés et les nés moldus connaissait ACDC.

Brusquement, les lumières s'éteignirent, la magie de Poudlard se réveilla faisant sourire Sushi. Harry arriva sur la scène en courant comme Naruto, il montra ses diverses compétences. Les plus jeunes étaient les plus admiratifs, les Serpentards quant à eux songeaient à faire une liste des étrangetés de Harry bien qu'ils étaient stupéfaits. Au bout de trois minutes, Harry cessa. Il prit un micro, des intruments apparurent et commencèrent à jouer, il ouvrit la bouche et...

 **À SUIVRE.**


	13. Le trio

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède ni One Piece ni Harry Potter.**

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de supprimer le dernier chapitre à cause des Flash backs que j'ai mis dans ce nouveau chapitre. Donc la fin de la quatrième année a été placé en flash backs dans ce nouveau chapitre.

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE : Le trio**

Harry baissa ses bras haletant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les trois hommes morts à ses pieds, il n'était pas sûr comment les choses devaient marcher. Il porta une main sur son bras droit, très vite elle se recouvra de sang, et ce sang provenait de la blessure par balle qu'il avait. Le jeune homme grimaça en déchirant un morceau de son tee-shirt, il enroula le morceau autour de son bras pour former un espèce de bandage. Très vite, il quitta la ruelle quand les sirènes de police retentirent non loin de sa position. Harry grimpa sur une benne à ordure et monta sur un toit. Il commença à courir sur le toit, il accéléra brusquement pour prendre de l'élan et sauter sur le prochain toit.

« Non.. pas maintenant… » murmura t-il.

 ** _Flash back._**

 _Il courrait avec Cédric sur ses talons, les hommes masqués leur lançaient des sorts que les deux réussissaient à esquiver. Harry roula soudainement au sol, il grinça des dents réalisant qu'il avait été touché. Cédric se précipita à ses côtés, inquiet, mais le jeune homme le repoussa lui disant que ça irait. Cédric ne parut pas convaincu néanmoins il continua de courir après avoir aidé Harry à se relever. Un sort les frappa de peu, Harry se retourna soudainement vers l'un de leurs poursuivants et lui envoya un coup de pied dans son entrejambe._

 _Il hurla de douleur. Il tomba à genoux provoquant le rire de Harry ainsi que le regard choqué de Cédric. Ils continuèrent de courir esquivant quelques sorts, Cédric gémit en s'écroulant sur le sol blessé à la jambe. Harry se tourna, il brandit sa baguette face aux sorciers. Harry se tendit prêt à contre-attaquer. Il les fixa essayant de songer à un plan pour s'échapper. Et où était le foutu homme serpent tout moche ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il devait se concentrer pour sauver son cul et celui de Cédric._

 _L'un des hommes masqués leva sa baguette, deux mots à la bouche, et avant qu'il puisse finir son sort quelqu'un brisa sa nuque par derrière._

 ** _Fin flash back_**.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune homme se faufila rapidement dans les ombres échappant de peu à la police. Harry âgé de quinze ans était dorénavant un criminel aux yeux du Royaume-Uni. Harry avait pété les plombs quand son oncle avait insulté ses amis – il ne l'avait pas supporté – Harry était certain que ses amis ne lui en voudront pas. Il avait littéralement pété les plombs tuant son oncle en lui brisant le cou. Malheureusement pour lui, sa très chère tante l'avait vu. Cette dernière avait réussi à s'échapper – oui à ce moment-là il voulait aussi la tuer – Dudley était chez un ami à ce moment-là.

Mais enfin ! Harry était fatigué d'être comme de la merde. Il avait passé dix ans dans un placard battu et affamé et traité comme un esclave ! Même s'il avait réussi à s'éloigner d'eux au cours des dernières années, il avait été tenté par la vengeance. Le jeune homme glissa, il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un juron. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, il était recherché.. mais plus pour longtemps, Harry avait usé l'un de ses trics pour effacer l'évidence que ce soit lui. De plus, personne ne connaissait son existence car il n'avait aucun papier.

Harry arriva à sa planque. Il se baissa pour ramper dans un tunnel étroit - l'une des trois entrées et sorties de sa planque – et arriva dans une petite salle ventilée. Le jeune ninja sourit, il se demandait comment Dudley avait réagi en apprenant la mort de son père. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans un vieux canapé avec un soupir satisfait. Il sortit de sa poche un sac sans fond puis il versa son contenu sur la table.

« Ah maintenant je comprends pourquoi Sushi aime jouer au pickpocket. » rit doucement Harry en se mettant à compter l'argent volé.

 ** _Flash back._**

 _« Ne, ne, ne, Sushi, pourquoi tu voles ? » demanda un soir Neville très curieux._

 _Sushi était en train de compter son argent. Harry et Neville l'a voyaient de temps à autre voler les poches des gens._

 _« Parce que c'est fun. Et j'en ai besoin. » répondit Sushi d'un ton neutre._

 _L_ _es deux amis partagèrent un regard interloqué. Leur nouvelle amie d'outremer était un peu étrange sur les bords._

 ** _Fin flash back_**.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué, la bataille à la fin du tournoi l'avait terriblement épuisé. Neville et Sushi avaient réussi à rejoindre Cédric et lui contre les partisans de Jedusor. Il était certain que Sushi avait des surnoms horribles en réserve pour lui. En pensant à Sushi, il se souvint de la réaction de la famille de cette dernière.

 ** _Flash back._**

 _La coupe réapparut au milieu du parc du château surprenant les invités, les élèves, les familles, les organisateurs, en bref tout le monde. Harry haletait, sa tête lui faisait mal, Neville était tombé inconscient au moment où ils étaient apparus. Sushi saignait énormément, sa vision devint soudainement flou, il commença à glisser dans l'inconscience. Et Cédric hurla, et sans le savoir il maintint Harry éveillé, plusieurs médecins accoururent à eux._

 _Harry reconnut Perospero ainsi que les frères et sœurs de Sushi traversant la foule, bousculant ce qui bloquaient le passage. Le ministre du bonbon s'agenouilla près de Sushi qui avait dû mal à respirer. Il commença à chuchoter en japonais, les Charlotte faisaient barrière entre leur frère aîné (et Sushi) et la guérisseuse de Poudlard. Cédric avait été pris rapidement en charge avec Neville. Harry sentit son corps être soulever._

 _« Monsieur Charlotte, je pense que… » tenta le directeur de dialoguer avec le pirate._

 _« Assez ! Ma sœur est dans un sale état car vous n'avez pas été foutu de sécuriser l'entièreté de l'événement ! Et sans compter, l'autre bouffon qui a mis en danger les quatre gamins ! Vous n'avez même pas remarqué le salopard avait pris la place de votre cher ami ! Alors fermez votre putain de gueule ! Merde ! » cria fou de rage Perospero en tournant ses yeux pleins de rage vers le directeur très pâle._

 _Harry glissa à ce moment-là inconscient._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

 **Pirate-Ninja-Botaniste**

Neville s'assit sur son lit. Il ignora les cris de son « tendre » oncle qui l'avait défenestré quand il était petit. Heureusement que sa magie s'était manifestée à ce moment-là. Neville songeait à ses deux amis qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques semaines. Sushi était parti avant la fin de l'année chez elle à cause de ses blessures. Mais Perospero leur avait expliqué – à Harry et lui – la raison de ce départ. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il était fatigué d'entendre les reproches de sa prétendue famille.

« Neville ! » rugit sa grand-mère en entrant dans sa chambre. « J'en ai assez de ton comportement ! Il est temps que tu cesses de faire l'enfant et que tu agisses comme l'héritier de la famille ! »

Il baissa la tête, peut-être il avait décidé de finalement se soumettre, songea sa grand-mère. Il se leva de son lit, il l'a dépassa et rejoignit sa famille en bas, cette dernière fut surprise de le revoir. La grand-mère de Neville sourit satisfait en le rejoignant dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni.

« Excuse toi. » ordonna t'elle quand elle rejoignit son neveu.

« Non. » refusa Neville en relevant les yeux pour fixer avec un regard brûlant sa prétendue famille.

« Comment oses tu ?! » rugit Augusta en se levant d'un seul coup.

« J'ose. Assez ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer quand j'étais petit – parce que je n'avais pas fait de magie accidentelle – vous m'avez ignoré pendant des années. Et là, vous revenez comme des chiens la queue entre les jambes. Une famille ? Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. J'ai trouvé une famille qui se soucie de moi. Je me casse de cette baraque ! »

Augusta était sous le choc comme pour le reste de la famille. Personne ne savait à quel moment Neville était devenu aussi confiant. Il dégageait une aura dangereuse mais Augusta semblait trop irritée – voire énervée – pour le remarquer. Elle sortit sa baguette faisant sursauter tout le monde, Neville lui envoya un regard plein de mépris, il lâcha un petit rire.

« Ah ! Voilà ! Tu vas me menacer ? Comme tu le faisais quand j'étais plus petit, un vulnérable enfant qui a grandi dans l'ignorance, la peur et la moquerie ! Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Tiens, ça ne sera pas la première fois ! Et tu sais Au-gus-ta ? Tu peux me bannir de ta famille d'hypocrite. Je préfère par mon nom que le tien ! » déclara t'il d'un ton glacé.

« Neville ! Ne soit pas aussi arrogant ! Un enfant comme toi ne comprend pas ! Tu – »

Mais son petit-fils l'interrompit sortant sa propre baguette. Il la pointa à lui-même, il chanta :

« Je, Neville Londubat fils de Frank et Alice Londubat choisi de vivre une vie sans nom. Je choisi d'abandonner fortune et gloire, je choisi d'abandonner mon droit d'héritage, je choisi également d'abandonner mon nom avec lequel je suis né. Par les liens du sang et de la magie, je deviens Neville Pianta ! »

La magie de Neville se manifesta sous les regards horrifiés de son ancienne famille. Elle commença à grandir enveloppant toute la pièce, dû à l'incantation d'abandon Neville perdit les quelques traits qui le reliait à un Londubat ressemblant plus à sa mère qu'à son père. Les Londubat sentirent la magie de Neville disparaître entièrement du manoir. Ce dernier monta dans la chambre, il fit rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter le manoir. Il commença à marcher rapidement ne voulant être victime de sort envoyée par son ancienne famille.

Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de contacter ses amis. Sparky était déjà en voyage donc il devait atteindre son retour. Neville attendit que le magico bus apparaisse pour le prendre vers Londres. Il paya son ticket avec de l'argent qu'il avait volé à son ancienne famille. Neville ne sentait pas du tout coupable de ce fait là. Il était même content ! Neville arriva en moins de vingt minutes à Londres. Il alla réserver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur avant d'aller à Gringotts.

 _"Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse."_

Neville s'annonça. Sa magie sauvage l'entourait de son manteau protecteur. Les gobelins le regardèrent surpris n'ayant jamais vu un sorcier qui a décidé d'abandonner ses statues depuis de nombreuses années. Un gobelin lui demanda de le suivre dans une pièce plus discrète pour discuter de l'ouverture d'un compte. Il fallut seulement une heure et demi pour ouvrir un compte et discuter des différents aspects de la nouvelle vie que Neville avait dorénavant.

Il revint à sa chambre où Sparky apparut au moment où il ouvra la fenêtre. Il avait une lettre de Harry et une autre de Sushi. Il écrivit une lettre qu'il copia par la suite pour les envoyer à ses deux amis. Avant que Sparky ne parte, Neville lui donna de la nourriture et de l'eau pour lui donner de la force. Neville lu avec attention la lettre de Harry qui lui racontait qu'il avait finalement pété les plombs – ce n'était pas facile d'énervé Harry – il avait fait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas le dire par lettre ayant leur que la lettre puisse être interceptée. La lettre de Sushi était un peu plus différente lui racontant ce qu'il s'était après le départ soudain de sa famille, elle lui raconta qu'elle était très occupée entre les entraînements et son rang dans l'équipage.

Neville n'avait plus qu'à attendre les réponses de ses amis. Il se roula en boule sur lit, il s'endormit rapidement épuisé.

 **Pirate-Ninja-Botaniste**

Un soupir quitta ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi pour ce poste ? C'était injuste. Comment ses frères et sœurs arrivaient à gérer la paperasse ? C'était abominablement horrible ! Sushi soupira une nouvelle fois essayant de ne pas se fracasser le crâne sur le bureau. Elle avait été promu juste après son retour – tôt – de Poudlard à un poste nouveau et haut dans l'équipage. Sushi dirigeait une équipe d'assassin, elle était le boss de l'organisation qui tombait directement sous le contrôle des ministres, Sweet Commanders et mama.

« J'ai déjà eu une pause il y a une heure. Il en reste tellement… »

Son regard vagabonda dans la pièce, son bureau, qui était très peu décorée. Elle l'aurait déjà fait si elle n'avait pas tout ce boulot à faire. Sushi avait eu très peu de temps pour elle-même. Enfin, elle passait ses nuits à se ressasser le passé. Perospero avait été pétrifié en voyant son état lorsqu'elle apparut avec Cédric, Harry et Neville à Poudlard. Sushi était sûre que sa mère allait se débarrasser du serpent humain tout moche (quoique ce surnom ne lui convenait pas car un serpent était plus beau que cet homme, était-ce vraiment un homme ? Elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait quand il était là). Toute sa famille avait été enragé de connaître les détails du tournoi.

 ** _Flash back._**

 _Neville et Sushi apparurent au milieu d'un champ de bataille quand Harry leur meilleur ami déclencha le pendentif à son cou. Sushi dégaina sa baguette en même temps que Neville, tous les deux coururent dans la directeur de Harry et Cédric qui étaient bien blessés. Neville réussit à y aller sans trop de problème, Sushi fut rapidement encerclée. Les hommes masqués se moquaient, Sushi disparut de leur champ de vision et dégaina son épée (sorti de nulle part). Elle réussit à trois hommes masqués par surprise, les autres se protégèrent à temps. Neville et Cédric envoyèrent des sorts par derrière les assommant._ _Sushi lâcha un cri de douleur quand un sort la toucha. Neville pâlit en reconnaissant le sort. L'homme rigola cruellement envoyant un autre sort encore plus puissant. Le groupe fonça sur leurs adversaires dans le but d'aider le plus rapidement Sushi. Plusieurs hommes lui envoyèrent des sorts (de torture) la faisant souffrir horriblement. Sushi lâcha une vague de haki des rois les envoyant inconscient au sol. Elle se leva vacillant, le groupe ne chercha pas à continuer le combat et courut jusqu'à la coupe._

 ** _Fin flash_** ** _back._**

Le soir arriva plutôt rapidement. Elle réussit à finir sa paperasse en un temps record en se concentrant un maximum car diriger une équipe d'assassinat n'était pas de tout repos. Sushi devait encore réfléchir à comment elle allait définir les divisions, comment elle allait les structurer, qui elle allait promouvoir comme capitaine de division. Sushi se leva de son siège s'étirant un bon coup avant de quitter son bureau. Elle marcha dans les couloirs calmes de sa résidence.

« Je m'y habitue toujours pas. Pourquoi moi ? » fit Sushi à haute voix.

Son haki surveillait les environs, ses sens étaient calmes. C'était reposant de ne ressentir aucun danger. Sushi s'assit sur un banc qui était présent dans le jardin près de sa résidence. Il y avait une fontaine – pour se mouiller les pieds – des fleurs – à admirer ? – des arbres gourmands – courtoisie de l'une de ses sœurs. Elle ferma les yeux, elle s'allongea sur le banc pour se reposer un peu avant le repas avec ses frères et sœurs. Daifuku, Oven, Galette, Compote, Smoothie, Perospero et Mont d'or allaient manger avec elle. Katakuri les rejoindrait à la fin du repas.

« Ne t'endors pas, perorin. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de son haki ni d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître Perospero. Il était facilement reconnaissable à sa manière de parler. Sushi s'assit en lui envoyant un regard fatigué, il attrapa sa main et l'aida à se lever. Ils marchèrent ensemble à la résidence où les autres attendaient déjà. Sushi avait pris l'habitude de venir se ressourcer dans le jardin après une journée ennuyeuse à faire la paperasse. Donc ils savaient très bien la trouver.

« Des nouvelles de tes amis ? » demanda Oven lorsqu'ils furent tous à table.

Ce n'était pas un secret que tous voulaient que les meilleures amies de leur timide sœur les rejoignent.

« Harry a pété les plombs. Mais il n'a pas dit ce qu'il a fait. Néanmoins je sais que le Royaume-Uni la étiqueté comme criminel. Quant à Neville, il a abandonné son nom de naissance et renié définitivement sa prétendue famille. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose. Qu'ils essayent quelque chose, et.. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Elle détestait l'ancienne famille de Neville et la prétendue famille de son autre meilleur ami, Harry.

« Bonne chose donc. » conclut Oven satisfait de la réponse.

Défenestré son propre neveu ? Quel honte ! Et pour de la magie, bon sang ! On ne traitait pas son neveu ainsi !

« As-tu fini la paperasse ? » demanda Compote en examinant le visage de sa sœur.

« Ouiiii. » répondit épuisée Sushi les faisant glousser.

« Bonne chose. » sourit Galette contente qu'elle ait réussi à venir à bout de son tas de feuille (dixit Sushi).

La conversation continua dérivant sur divers sujets. Sushi écouta parlant très peu. En fin de repas, Katakuri les rejoignit – ce dernier mangeait seul ne voulant pas montrer sa bouche à tout le monde, bouche qu'il cachait derrière une écharpe mais Sushi ne lui voulait pas car ça devait être dur pour lui – il parla de l'entraînement de Sushi avec ses frères et sœurs. Sushi finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur la table. Son corps avait finalement abandonné, le sommeil l'avait emporté. Daifuku prit Sushi dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit à l'autre bout de la résidence. Sushi ne réveilla pas une seule fois, elle dormit environ onze heures d'affilée.

L'été se raccourcissait de plus en plus, la rentrée approchait à grand pas, et Sushi avait de nombreuses choses à faire.

 **À SUIVRE.**

 **Pianta (italien) - Plante.**


	14. L'année du FUN

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) ni One Piece (Eiichiro Oda).**

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE : L'année du FUN**

Harry entra la gare King's Cross discrètement sans que personne ne le voit. L'adolescent de quinze ans portait des vêtements noirs, une capuche recouvrait sa tête cachant son hideuse cicatrice. Son sac contenait ses affaires pour Poudlard, c'était un sac à dos sans fond qu'il avait acheté sur le marché noir sorcier. Il contenait également des armes et autres affaires qu'il avait besoin. Le jeune homme activa son haki, il analysa la foule, aucun danger à l'horizon. Il rencontra Neville près du pilier magique, ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

« Des nouvelles de Sushi ? » demanda Harry à voix basse en japonais.

« Aucune. » répondit son meilleur ami dans la même langue.

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, les deux criminels foncèrent dans le pilier disparaissant de l'autre côté, où des familles s'entassaient sur le quai où le Poudlard Express était garé. Ils activèrent leur haki, avec surprise ils s'aperçurent que Sushi était quelque part dans la foule. Ils l'a repérèrent adossée contre un mur. Elle était seule mais son aura avait changé, elle était devenue plus puissante. Sushi n'avait pas trop raconté ce qu'il s'était car elle avait peur que les lettres soient interceptées.

Le monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne était lent, il n'évoluait pas comparé à ses homologues américains, français, bulgares et asiatiques. Le ministère de la magie ne se considérait pas en guerre contre Voldemort malgré que celui-ci soit de retour.

Sushi sourit. Elle fit un signe de tête vers le train, ses amis hochèrent la tête, le trio entra dans le train. Ils trouvèrent en moins de dix minutes un compartiment vide, ils s'y installèrent. Neville ferma les portes du compartiment avec un sort, il jeta par la suite un sort de silence. Les trois amis se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est cool de vous revoir. Je veux du FUN ! » fit Sushi faisant rire ses meilleurs amis.

 **Pirate, ninja, botanique.**

L'année promettait d'être différente.

D'abord, il y avait une employée du ministère qui servait de professeur Défense contre les forces du mal.

Deuxièmement, Sushi voulait du FUN pour sa cinquième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Troisièmement, Voldemort était devenu une cible pour l'un des quatre Yonko (empereurs) Big Mom.

Sushi était assise à la table des verts et argents humant une chanson sous son souffle, ses deux amis étaient à la table des blaireaux. Le discours de Ombrage – l'employée du Ministère – avait été très ennuyeux.

« Le déni est horrible. » déclara t-elle à haute voix.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Blaise Zabini en face d'elle.

« L'autre connard est en vie. Le monde sorcier est dans le déni malgré que plusieurs étudiants dont moi aient failli mourir. Donc le Ministère de la magie a envoyé quelqu'un profondément ancré dans le déni dans une école pour envoyer tout le monde dans le déni. De plus, Poudlard a toujours fonctionné sans quelconque ministère, donc Poudlard n'a besoin d'être réglementé par le Ministère de la magie qui est corrompu – arrêtez d'être con – donc nous sommes prisonniers… Nous allons devoir combattre cette folle dingue de rose qui a clairement oublié que les autres couleurs existés. Le connard est en vie, il veut dominer le monde mais dans le monde il y a des gens qui sont plus puissants que lui – me regardez pas comme ça c'est la vérité – et qui n'hésiteront pas à le tuer s'ils se sentent menacer. » expliqua d'une traite Sushi gagnant des regards impressionnés.

« À la guerre ? » demanda un serpent qui ne voulait pas suivre le même homme que ses parents dans sa folie suicidaire.

« Unissons nous. » fit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mais nos parents sont plus puissants que nous… » murmura une fille en troisième année.

« On va être tué. » renchérit un autre.

« Nous sommes que des élèves. » marmonna un garçon de première année.

« **Vous tous écoutez moi...** (Personne ne l'écoutait) **Ecoutez !** (Ils portèrent leur attention sur Sushi) **Nos frères attendent que nous lançons l'offensive ! Que le Black Pearl les guide...** (Ils lui donnèrent des regards confus) **Et que vont-ils voir... Une bande de rats effrayée à bord d'une vieille épave** (ils se sentaient insultés) **NON ! NON Ils ne verront que la liberté ! Et des hommes libres ! Et nos ennemis ne verront que les éclairs de nos canons, ils n'entendront que le fracas de nos sabres. Ils sauront que vous et moi nous sommes capables de tout ! Par la sueur de notre front, et la force de nos bras... Et le courage de notre coeur ! Chers amis... Hissez nos couleurs...** » déclara Sushi avec passion réveillant tous les Serpentard.

À partir de ce moment-là, les trois autres maisons regardaient avec confusion la table des verts et argents. Les élèves de Serpentard se relevèrent d'un bon.

« **HISSONS NOS COULEURS ! HISSONS NOS COULEURS ! HISSONS NOS COULEURS !** » scanda la maison sous les regards ébahis de l'ensemble de l'école.

« **Oui...Le vent souffle pour nous que voulez-vous de plus ! »** dit un quatrième année connaissant la référence.

Severus fixa avec attention sa maison se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver pour qu'ils se comportent ainsi.

 **Pirate, Ninja, Botaniste.**

Dolores Ombrage était devenue l'ennemie numéro 1 de Poudlard.

En peu de temps, elle avait réussi à évincer Dumbledore et quelques professeurs. Dolores avait également mis en place une dizaine de règles assez absurdes. Les blaireaux s'étaient alliés avec les serpents au bout du deuxième mois, les aigles et les lions les avaient rejoint un peu plus tard dans leur guerre contre l'employé du ministère. Sushi planifiait une guerre de blague entre les quatre maisons pour cacher leur union aux yeux des professeurs. Tous les blagueurs s'étaient donc réunis pour discuter de cette guerre de blague.

En parallèle, Sushi faisait la paperasse de son organisation dans l'équipage de sa mère. Les plans, les missions, les rapports, tout passait par elle.

« Les 4 maisons se sont unis. » déclara Sushi à sa sœur Smoothie lors d'une sortie.

« Vraiment ? À cause de cette Ombrage ? » demanda Smoothie intriguée.

« Surtout à cause de la guerre avec l'autre connard. Il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas suivre leurs parents dans la folie suicidaire du connard. » répondit Sushi les mains dans les poches.

« Nous avons découvert plusieurs choses à propos de ce gars là. Il a vraiment déchiré son âme comme nous l'avons pensé. Il faut donc détruire les morceaux de son âme – éparpillés dans des objets et deux êtres vivants – nous avons déjà récupérés quelques objets. Mais il nous manque.. » informa la Sweet Commander à sa jeune sœur. « Par ailleurs, nous devons avoir Potter chez nous pour le rituel. »

« Harry ? Eh ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sushi surprise.

« Il a un morceau… »

La discussion continua un peu plus profondément sur le sujet. Il fut convenu que Sushi viendra à Tottoland avec ses deux amis pour le rituel.


	15. Se débarrasser de Ombrage

**DISCLAIMER :** je ne possède ni One Piece (Oda) ni Harry Potter (J.K Rowling).

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE : Se débarrasser de Ombrage.**

Charlotte Katakuri renifla avec dégoût.

Il écrasa violemment avec son pied le serpent qui essayait de s'enfuir, un serpent qui contenait un morceau d'âme. Cet crétin de Voldemort – qui avait essayé de tuer sa petite sœur et ses meilleurs amis – avait divisé son âme. Quel abruti. Le Sweet Commander ainsi que quelques uns de ses frères et sœurs cherchaient à travers la Grande Bretagne les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort. Le but était de le tuer à la fin. C'était comme une quête avec les épreuves – c'est-à-dire trouver les six morceaux d'âme – et battre le boss de fin, Voldemort. Ou la mocheté, comme dirait Sushi.

En parlant d'elle, il avait été impressionné par le travail qu'elle avait fait avec son unité. Ils étaient pirates, ils avaient des ennemis partout. L'unité d'assassinat de l'équipage protégerait la famille lors des Tea Party, elle tuait tous ceux qui trahissaient leur mère, donc c'était une bonne chose. Seule l'élite des élites pouvait rejoindre l'unité. Néanmoins, Katakuri savait parfaitement que Sushi finirait par obtenir un poste supérieur dans les années à venir. Il en était certain. Elle avait un énorme potentiel au haki, il l'entraînait à maîtriser son haki au maximum.

Le maudit serpent était mort avec le morceau d'âme, c'était une bonne chose, ils avaient obtenu le journal de Tom Riddle ainsi qu'une coupe en utilisant des pots de vin et en menaçant de mort certaines personnes. Leur petite sœur qui était à Poudlard leur avait envoyé du venin de Basilisk avec une note, ils avaient appris que le venin était essentiel dans la destruction des Horcruxes. Il restait plus que trois Horcruxes à trouver et à détruire, un groupe de leur famille s'occupait de réduire les partisans de Voldemort.

 **Écosse – Poudlard**

Sushi s'ennuyait. Dolores Ombrage avait prouvé son inutilité en seulement un cours, il était clair qu'elle vivait dans un monde de Bisounours. Elle croyait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

'Et mon poing dans ta gueule ?'songea la jeune pirate en faisant semblant de lire.

« Mademoiselle Charlotte, détention. »

Silence. Sushi clignotait ses yeux. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Elle balaya la classe du regard, quelques personnes – des Gryffondor – souriaient. Elle fronça les sourcils. S'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec cette détention, elle alla leur fait payer cette affront. Sushi avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette détention, Ombrage n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire. Elle se souvint soudainement où elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle supprima un grognement, quand elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie l'année dernière elle avait surpris sa famille se disputer avec Ombrage. Peut-être que cette dernière détestait sa famille et voulait rendre sa vie misérable.. C'était fort possible.

Les serpents, ses camarades, masquaient plutôt bien leurs émotions, dans ces temps sombres, les aigles et les lions se retournaient contre les serpents alors que les blaireaux continuaient de soutenir les serpents. Certains mangemorts étaient issus de la maison des lions, des aigles et même des blaireaux. Alors pourquoi que les serpents ?

La sonnerie retentit. Sushi quitta rapidement la salle ignorant les rires moqueurs des lions. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle n'aimait déjà pas Ombrage. Qui était cette femme ? Elle espérait que la détention se passera bien même si elle en doutait. L'année promettait d'être mouvementé, les partisans de Voldemort et ce dernier faisaient la Une des journaux grâce à sa famille (mais ça personne ne le savait que c'était sa famille derrière tout ça). Des partisans de Voldemort étaient retrouvés morts chez eux ou dans les rues, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait.

Le soir même, Sushi se rendit dans la classe de Ombrage avec ses deux amis Neville et Harry, tous deux avaient reçu une détention. Aucun n'était particulièrement à l'aise. Ombrage les reçut avec le sourire, elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et sortir seulement du parchemin.

« Prenez ces plumes. »

Les plumes n'avaient même pas besoin d'encre. Ils devaient écrire des lignes 'je ne dois pas mentir ' néanmoins il n'y avait aucune limite de lignes. Très rapidement, Sushi se rendit compte que les plumes utilisaient le sang de l'utilisateur et gravaient les lignes sur sa peau. Sa main droite brûlait à chaque ligne, la jeune pirate finit par écrire des Kanji au lieu de faire les lignes. La détention se termina environ vers vingt-trois eux soulageant les trois élèves. Ombrage inspecta leur main et les congédia avec son sourire satisfait.

« Je contacte l'un de mes frères et sœurs. Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. » souffla Sushi en sortant de son sac un Den Den Mushi.

Ils se rendirent dans une salle de classe vide, Sushi passait l'appel tandis que ses amis montaient la garde.

Territoire de Big Mom – Palais (Whole Cake)

« Mama ! Nous avons des nouvelles de Sushi ! » s'exclama Perospero en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Il essayait de contrôler sa rage. La pirate remarqua rapidement que son fils aîné essayer de contrôler sa colère, elle devina que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Cette femme Ombrage se venge sur Sushi. Elle a dû servir une détention copiant des lignes ' je ne dois pas mentir' avec une plume de sang. » informa Perospero.

« Va prévenir Smoothie. Dis lui de capturer cette femme et de la ramener ici. » ordonna Big Mom furieuse que l'une de ses filles soit blessée.

 **Écosse – Poudlard**

Les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle étaient réunis dans une salle de classe abandonnée, ils avaient conclus que Ombrage n'allait rien leur enseigner.

« On pourrait monter un groupe. Les meilleurs pourraient enseigner les sorts aux autres. » proposa Harry gagnant des accords rapide ses camarades de dortoirs.

« Les années inférieures sont victimes d'harcèlement de la part des autres maisons, nous devons faire quelque chose. » murmura un Serpentard énervé contre l'un des lions qui avait frappé sa sœur.

« Des blagues. Qui soupçonnera que c'est nous ? Mettons le chaos dans l'école. » proposa avec un grand sourire Sushi agitant sa main bandée.

« Bonne idée. » agréa quelqu'un.

La conversation se poursuivit sur les types de blagues qu'ils pourraient faire, les deux maisons se séparèrent en deux groupes : le groupe 1 charger de la mise en œuvre des blagues, le groupe 2 charger des cours de DADA.

 **Tottoland – Whole Cake (deux semaines plus tard)**

Smoothie marchait vers le palais de sa mère avec la prisonnière – une britannique – qui avait blessé sa petite sœur. Elle était près de l'Écosse quand Perospero l'avait appelé pour relayer les ordres de leur mère, il lui avait même expliqué la situation. Autant dire que Smoothie n'avait pas été heureuse d'entendre ça, Ombrage n'avait rien pu faire contre la pirate. Sushi l'avait aidé à entrer dans le château pour amadouer Ombrage, personne ne s'était rendue compte de la situation.

« Profite de tes derniers moments car tu vas mourir. » déclara Smoothie en anglais à Dolores Ombrage.

Qui était absolument terrifiée depuis qu'elle avait appris le nom de famille de Smoothie.

Ombrage avait creusé sa propre tombe.


	16. Première partie

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) et One Piece (Oda).

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE – La fin du règne de Voldemort** **1.**

La disparition de Ombrage était presque inaperçue, tous étaient contents que l'horrible femme était partie. Il n'y avait cependant aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, seuls les blaireaux et les serpents semblaient recevoir des cours néanmoins ils refusaient d'en parler avec les autres aigles et lions. C'était compréhensible. Dans ces temps sombres, le choixpeau encourageait l'unité néanmoins il y avait une division entre les lions et aigles avec les serpents et blaireaux.

Les lions se tournaient avec désespoir vers le héro du peuple des sorciers, Harry, qui n'en avait rien à faire. Lui et Neville étaient membres à part entière de l'équipage de Big Mom. Durant ces derniers mois, les journaux ont mis à la une les morts des partisans de Voldemort et de ceux qui se essayaient de trouver les auteurs des faits. Seule Sushi, et ses deux meilleurs amis, connaissaient l'identité des auteurs des faits.

Tous les horcruxes de Voldemort avaient été détruit sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quelque chose, à chaque fois qu'un morceau d'âme était détruit, Voldemort se tordait de douleur comme s'il pourrait à chaque fois. Harry possédait un Horcruxe dans une partie de l'âme de Voldemort mais elle avait été détruite il y a longtemps.

* * *

« Dans deux semaines, nous prendrons Poudlard. » commença un grand homme sans nez avec une peau pâle.

De nombreuses personnes étonné agenouillées en face de lui dans un silence religieux buvant ses mois avec avidité et obsession.

« Nous tuerons tous les professeurs. Nous tuerons tous ceux qui s'opposeront à nous. » continua t'il ne sachant pas que lui et ses partisans n'étaient pas seuls.

Silence. L'homme pointa sa baguette sur l'un de ses minions, un mot passa entre ses lèvres, et le sbire se mit à hurler en se tordant sur le sol. Ses alliés se demandaient debout à sa droite, seul le traître Greyback n'était pas présent. Il avait disparu depuis la fin de la précédente année scolaire avec sa meute. Voldemort s'était promis de l'anéantir dès qu'il aura terminé avec les sorciers britanniques.

« J'espère que vos enfants me suivront. Ou je les tuerai. » prévint Voldemort d'une voix dure et glaciale.

Ses forces avaient été dramatiquement réduites au cours de ces derniers mois sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Voldemort savait qu'il ne devait pas paraître faible en face de ses partisans surtout après la destruction de tous ses Horcruxe.

* * *

« Lupin. »

En s'exilant loin de l'Europe, Fenrir Greyback ne s'attendait pas à croiser Remus Lupin, un loup-garou qui avait disparu il y a un peu d'un an. Le plus jeune était habillé d'un kimono bleu et vert, il avait une meilleure mine. Il se tenait à côté d'un autre loup-garou, Fenrir se sentit soudainement fier. Peut-être que Remus pourra écouter sa version des faits.. Le loup-garou près de Remus était probablement celui qui avait changé la vision de Remus.

« Grey.. Greyback. »

Remus était hésitant. Voilà le loup-garou qui avait hanté ses rêves pendant de nombreuses années. Il se souvenait encore d'avoir découvert la vérité avant d'aller à Poudlard néanmoins il avait tout déni car pour lui rien n'était impossible.

« Ça faisait longtemps. »

Fenrir s'approcha tel un prédateur vers le plus jeune, il avait un rictus plaqué sur son visage. Il vit Remus déglutir. L'autre loup-garou ne bougea pas ayant vu quelque chose dans la relation des deux que personne n'avait vu auparavant (à part pour Fenrir et Remus).

« Es-tu finalement prêt à entendre ma version ? » demanda dans une voix profonde et dominatrice Fenrir.

« O… Oui. »

À quelques mètres d'eux, Perospero le ministre du bonbon leva un sourcil face aux comportements des loup-garous. Il sourit.

* * *

« Je sais que c'est vous qui faites toutes ces blagues. » déclara Hermione Granger, l'aigle arrogant parmi les lions.

Sushi haussa un sourcil n'étant pas du tout impressionnée par le comportement de Granger.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda curieusement Neville avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« Vous savez très bien ! Cessez de mentir ! » rugit Granger le visage rouge de colère.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger. Cesse donc ton comportement de gamine qui fait un caprice. Si tu es venue nous embêter, tu peux repartir. Après tout, les lions comme les aigles ne sont pas autorisés à venir empiéter dans le nid des blaireaux et des serpents. » déclara d'une seule traite Sushi.

Avec tout le calme du monde.

* * *

Big Mom avait fait le déplacement. Elle voulait personnellement anéantir Voldemort de lui faire regretter d'avoir blesser l'une de ses filles. Le fait que Big Mom se déplace hors de son territoire avait perturbé les autres Empereurs Pirates, en particulier Shirohige et Shanks. Tous les deux étaient sur leurs gardes, tous les territoires de Big Mom avaient mis en place un système de protection.

« Mama ! On arrive en Écosse ! » cria Mont d'or.

« Mamamama. Débarquons sur l'île où Poudlard est. » fit Big Mom avec un grand sourire.

Les pirates de l'équipage espéraient que Big Mom n'ait aucune crise de nourriture sinon ils savaient qu'il y aurait de nombreux morts (plus que prévu) et de nombreux dégâts.

* * *

Sushi plia la lettre se sentant quelque peu excitée. L'année se terminait plutôt que prévu, au moins elle reviendrait vivre dans son pays. Elle avait hâte de revenir. Elle avait hâte que Voldemort et son gang soient anéantis. Elle avait hâte de partir.

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda curieusement un serpent.

« Mama arrive ! » répondit joyeusement Sushi.

Ils haussèrent un sourcil. Blaise Zabini clignota des yeux choqué, il échangea un regard avec Harry et Neville qui lui confirmèrent ses doutes. Blaise plaignait presque Voldemort, la famille de Blaise n'était pas une famille qui vivait dans la toute égalité. Elle était très liée au crime. Blaise décida d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère pour la prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de Big Mom.

La terrifiante pirate appelée Linlin Charlotte, connue sous le nom de Big Mom, était une Impératrice Pirate ayant le plus de races diverses dans son territoire et équipage. Les Zabini avaient de l'histoire avec les Charlotte, ils avaient une fois combattu les uns contre les autres, ils savaient parfaitement que les Charlotte étaient puissants.

Ils devaient fuir ! pensa Blaise avec crainte.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère, la leader des Zabini…

Qui avait une relation amoureuse avec l'un des fils de Big Mom.


	17. Deuxième partie Fin

**DISCLAIMER :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE - DEUXIÈME PARTIE/ FIN**

La bataille ne fut pas grandiose comme Voldemort l'avait espéré au fond de lui, comme Dumbledore l'avait longuement pensé. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à voir débarquer l'une des femmes les plus dangereuses au monde (au moins ils n'étaient pas des ignares) à Poudlard. Dumbledore aurait peut-être dû savoir que toucher à l'une des filles de l'impératrice résulterait un tel mouvement de la part de cette dernière. Vieux, beaucoup trop pour diriger une école, Dumbledore n'avait pas mesuré la conséquence de ses actions.

Au départ imprévu de Dolores Ombrage, le directeur avait espéré que le survivant – Harry Potter qui semblait littéralement s'en foutre – prenne les devants. Or, il eut totalement faux. Oh il n'avait jamais essayé d'interagir pleinement avec le jeune homme aux cours des dernières années même après qu'il soit envoyé à Poufsouffle. Tout le monde avait espéré qu'il soit un lion, ils s'étaient tous trompés. Harry Potter était différent, humble, mais surtout c'était un ninja.

Peut-être, avait songé Dumbledore un soir pluvieux, que les compétences du survivant lui serviront contre Voldemort.

Il n'eut aucun combat entre Voldemort et le survivant. Ce dernier n'ayant jamais réellement existé à Poudlard, personne ne s'attendait à se qu'il se batte contre Voldemort. Et ils eurent raison. Non, la personne qui exécuta purement et simplement Voldemort fut la terrible Impératrice Pirate, Big Mom. Oh, le vieux directeur avait été surpris et terrifié en même temps.

« Mamamama ! » fit Big Mom en arrivant à Poudlard un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses fils et ses filles s'avancèrent également, tous ayant des tailles plus ou moins différentes, intimidant les personnes en face d'eux. Perospero repéra au loin Sushi adossé à un mur avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il sourit légèrement avant de se tourner vers les mangemorts amassé autour d'une personne pâle sans nez, tout à fait non attractive, prénommée Voldemort. Les quelques minions qui avaient échappé aux raids effectués par les Charlotte ces derniers mois pâlirent en les reconnaissant.

Voldemort, en dépit d'être un grand sorcier très puissant, se moqua de Big Mom :

« Donc voilà un monstre rose qui ose se dresser contre moi, Voldemort ? T'es peut-être forte sur les mers mais tu n'es rien face à moi. T'es qu'une sale vermine qui empeste la faiblesse.. »

Tous les enfants de la Yonko se tournèrent vers lui calmement restant parfaitement calme, Big Mom lâcha un petit rire ne s'énervant pas. Oh, ça l'amusait grandement ce genre de situations ! Beaucoup l'avait insulté, beaucoup l'avait sous estimé. Big Mom se tourna vers son bras droit, la personne la plus fort de sa famille en dehors d'elle, Katakuri qui se tenait avec ses frères et sœurs.

« Occupe toi de son bras droit. »

Katakuri bougea trop rapidement, il ne laissa pas Malfoy père sortir sa baguette pour se défendre. D'un geste, il trancha la gorge de l'homme. Un silence tomba, les minions de Voldemort s'écartèrent regardant le corps s'effondrer. Big Mom sourit et laissa le reste de ses enfants (venus avec elle) s'occuper des minions. Elle regarda, avec tous les élèves de Poudlard (les plus âgés), son équipage anéantir en moins de cinq minutes (haki, rapidité, agilité..) les hommes de main de Voldemort. Ce dernier se retrouva seul en face de Big Mom réalisant qu'il était désormais seul.

« Il est temps pour toi de payer. » déclara la femme très calmement.

Voldemort recula. La peur se lisait sur son visage, un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Big Mom, les élèves de Poudlard regardaient avec crainte les pirates former un cercle autour des deux personnes puissantes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? De l'argent ? » demanda Voldemort rapidement.

« Oh non. » rit Big Mom un peu trop joyeusement. « Ta mort. »

Et sur ces deux derniers mots à Voldemort, Big Mom utilisa son pouvoir pour lui prendre toute son énergie vitale le tuant sur le coup.

La bataille avait été courte mais intense. Sushi quitta pour de bon Poudlard emportant avec elle ses deux meilleurs amis tous deux ayant rejoint l'équipage de l'impératrice. Dumbledore ne s'était fais aucune illusion sur ce point là, en vue de leur amitié et leur histoire le vieil homme le savait déjà. Étonnement, Blaise Zabini rejoignit le groupe. Il entendit les pirates parler d'un mariage entre la matriarche des Zabini et l'un des Sweet Commander, un dénommé Cracker.

Voldemort avait été un peu trop confiant dans cette bataille… pensa Dumbledore sirotant son thé. Le vieil homme avait donné sa démission laissant Poudlard aux mains de la jeunesse, sa très chère amie Minerva avait également laissé son poste. Les deux vieux sorciers avaient découvert quelques jours la prime de Big Mom, autant ils la connaissaient de nom, autant ils ne connaissaient pas sa prime. Ils avaient été estomaqué.

La communauté sorcière britannique tenta de faire revenir le survivant – personne inexistant dans les dictionnaires des camarades de Harry – sans succès. En retour, une mauvaise surprise les frappa les avertissant de ne plus essayer de faire revenir Harry.

Disons que retrouver la tête tranchée du ministre de la magie était dégoûtant.

La mère de Zabini, Elena, devint la femme de Cracker et devint officiellement une Charlotte. Et par ce mariage, Cracker réalisa un rituel de sang pour adopter Blaise dans la famille Charlotte. Blaise Zabini disparut naturellement des registres anglais portant dorénavant fièrement son nom. Les Zabini annoncèrent donc officiellement par ce mariage leur alliance avec Big Mom causant un choc partout dans le monde.

Ainsi s'acheva la scolarité d'une pirate, d'un ninja et d'un botaniste.

Leurs carrières pirates ne faisaient que commencer, et bientôt ils eurent droits à la célébrité dans le monde de la piraterie comme tous autres pirates gagnant une prime astronomique.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Voilà l'histoire se termine, une fin un peu courte. Il est temps que cette histoire se termine. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire.**


End file.
